


Chance Meetings

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Turtles and Reader

It had been a long miserable day at work. Your boss was upset you were unable to finish the report he wanted on time.But what he didn’t realize is that your lazy ass co-worker didn’t get the info to you for you to finish it. But of course, it didn’t matter, YOU still got a verbal warning, not him. So, you had stayed later then you planned, to find the info you were promised and finished the report, slapping it on your boss’s desk. Grabbing your purse from your desk you turned off your light in your office and headed out into the night.

The fall night air was crisp sending a chill down your spine. All you wanted to do was go home crawl onto your couch with a warm cup of hot tea and watch TV. You would need to decompress for a bit before you could head to bed.

Strangely the streets of Manhattan were void of the usual crowds of people on your way home but then you remembered the late night and checked your phone.

“Fuck.” You swore under your breath looking at the numbers illumining on your phones screen, it was almost 11pm. Maybe a small of tea then. Picking up the pace towards your car a loud shriek came from the neighboring alleyway. Your eyes darted to your car in the distance and back to the dark alley.

“God damnit.” Hoisting your purse strap over your shoulder you disregard your senses to head to the safety of your car and cross the street to the slowing growing sounds of distress.

When you were mugged last year, you decided it was time to do something about your safety. You took those classes for a reason, you promised yourself now that you could defend yourself you would help those in need too. Your sensei had been impressed by your skills and how fast you advanced up the classes. So, it was time to see if everything stuck.

Your fists clenched in frustration seeing the scene just a few feet into the darkened alleyway. Three thugs were beating up a woman. Two were holding her down delivering punches to her stomach and face while the other held her stolen purse glowering down at her.

“Hey, I wanna have some fun, hold her down for me.” The guy with the purse smiled lewdly as he started to unbutton his pants.

“Here goes nothing.” Your let out the breath you were holding. “Hey fuck faces! Let her go!”

Abruptly they halt their activity and turn to look at you as well the woman beneath them.

“Please help me!” she screamed her struggling intensifying seeing someone coming to her aid.

You take the stance you remember from your classes adjusting your feet.

“What the fuck is this? Listen here bitch, keep moving and maybe we’ll forget you interrupted us.” One snarled getting to his feet while the other kept the woman pinned to the ground with his weight.

“No! Please don’t leave me!” the woman cried again tears falling down her blood caked cheeks.

“I’m not going anywhere, get the fuck off of her and give her, her purse back.” You took a few steps into the darkness showing them you meant business. If they thought you were going to leave this woman to her fate they were sorely mistaken. You didn’t like thought of violence, but you were ready to defend this woman and yourself. You had only trained one on one, but you had beaten each opponent male and female alike with ease. So how much harder would two more threats be?

Not wanting to be caught off guard you lunged first, connecting a right hook to the asshole holding her purse. His eyes widened when his head snapped back from the force of your blow. The purse’s fake leather slapped against the cement of the ground when his fingers lost their grip on the handle. The man stumbled backwards into his advancing friend when you spun on your heal making the side of your boot connect with the others temple. Their two heads collided like balls on a newton’s cradle and they crumbled to the ground in a heap of bodies.

“Look out!”

The voice of the woman she had saved came too late when the final man rushed you after he relinquished his hold on his prey. You both slammed into the dumpster with his momentum making your head bounce off the metal container. The force of the blow sent stars floating into your vision when you blocked his punch aimed for your already ringing skull.

“Bitch!” he spat in your face pressing his body into yours. You could feel the pronounced bulge in his pants while he ground it into your pelvic mound. He was getting turned on by this? Your eyes shot to the battered woman as she picked up her purse gripping it tightly to her person. You could see the terror in her eyes shift to remorse when they darted towards the street and back to you.

“I’m sorry.” And then she was gone leaving you alone in the alley to defend yourself.

Distracted by the retreating woman he got in a good punch sending your head back into the unforgiving metal. Darkness crept around the edges of your vision when his hands slipped around your throat and started to squeeze.

Instinctively your hands shot to his face reaching for the soft flesh of his eyeballs, but his hands slammed back yet again blurring your vision even further. Your fingers redirected to the hands wrapped around your neck now scratching at the skin of his hands. The oxygen was slowly being cut off to your brain, you couldn’t concentrate, this was a horrible decision! Murdered or raped or possibly even both all you knew was mistakes were made. But at least that woman was now safe.

Then the man laughed leaning forward licking a wet strip up your face and ground his now apparent erection into the apex of your thighs. “I bet you feel nice and warm inside that sweet smelling cunt of yours. I bet you’re tight too? I can’t wait to find out.” The horrid man whispered in your ear as he pressed his thumbs further into the soft flesh of your throat.

“Fuck you, you worthless piece of shit! “You growled the best you could passed your narrowing wind pipe. “I bet you have a tiny penis.”

Then you heard four loud thumps behind your attacker and a low gravelly voice just behind his head, “Listen here buddy, I don’t think the nice lady wants you to touch her.”

Your vision was so distorted from the lack of oxygen you couldn’t see what had come to your aid, all you knew was you were grateful. Thankfully you could still make out the surprise in the man’s face when he was ripped from your body. When his hands slide free from your throat you fell forward on your knees gasping for the sweet oxygen you had been deprived off for several moments. Coughing through the pain now emanating in your lungs you leaned back just in time to see your attacker fly across the alleyway and hit the wall with a sickening thud.

His eyes held horror just before they closed, and his body gave out on the cold dirty ground. “Serves you right you fucker.” You coughed trying to get to your feet. You wanted to thank your saviors. Thank god they showed up when they did.

“Brah, she took care of the other two. This chick has spunk, I like her. Can I keep her?” One cheery voice sounded in the shadows.

“No Mikey, you don’t get to keep the human.” Another snipped quickly followed by a thump against something that didn’t sound quite solid.

“Human?” you mumbled finally stumbling to your feet. Everything was spinning now and the darkness in your vision didn’t disappear. You had to have a concussion. What did they mean by human? Weren’t they human too? What else could talk and walk?

“Ma’am are you alright?” this voice was much closer, so you reached out for it. You couldn’t keep your feet beneath you, so you tumbled into strong arms. Your fingers connected with something weird feeling, human skin was supposed to be soft right? With what vision remained you looked down to see green pebbled flesh connected to giant three fingers hands what were holding your upright. The breath caught in your throat. “What the fuck?!” you thought internally, you didn’t want to scare it? Him?Them?

“She’s gonna freak out Leo, let her go.” A deep voice rumbled just behind the one holding you.

“If I let her go Raph, she’ll fall. Do you want that?” Whatever was holding her sounded worried and stern at the same time as he addressed his companion. What was going on?!

Finally collecting your courage, you peered up into a large green face with a blue mask around two very beautiful blue eyes. Your lungs stop working as the breath stops in your throat, but your hands move on their own accord and reach up touching the massive being’s face now holding your up.

“What are you?” you manage to make your mouth work forcing your traitorous lungs to begin working again. The darkness crept further into your line of sight, but you could see three more equally large figures looming just behind bright eyes above you.

The tall one with a purple mask stepped into your vision, along bo staff wrapped in his three fingered hand. “We’re mutated turtles Miss, who happen to be ninjas. I assure you we mean you no harm. I believe you may have a concussion and might pass out. But try and stay with us ok?”

Turtles? Did he just say turtles? You had hit your head harder then you thought. There were four huge mutant turtles hovering over you and you were not scared in the slightest? The darkness began to spin again taking you with it, there was too much to grasp your couldn’t stay awake.

“Please…… don’t leav….” You tried pleading with them before the pull of unconsciousness took you. But before it consumed you, you heard one of them talk again.

“What do we do now Leo? We can’t just leave her here with these guys?”

“I know Mikey, we’ll take her to the lair.”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Turtles and Reader

The dull throbbing in your head was the first thing you became aware of as consciousness pulled you from the darkness, and the horrible pain of your aching sore throat. Dear god it hurt.

“Hey Donnie, it looks like she’s waking up.” You heard a strange voice just above you. You instantly still your movement and hold your breath. Where were you? Who was that? Who the fuck is Donnie? And why the fuck did your head and throat hurt? Then your fuzzy memorycleared, and it came rushing back to you. The woman in trouble, the three thugs, your near death and rape and turtles. TURTLES!?

Despite the pain, your eyes shot open and you jumped to your feet seeing the massive turtle in blue sitting a few feet from you on a chair. You quickly looked down to see you had been lying on a large makeshift couch. His hands came out and his face showed he was frustrated but still concerned.

“Hey, it’s ok calm down. Donnie!” he called again looking behind him obviously searching for this Donnie of his.

“Who’s Donnie? Who are you? Where am I? What the fuck is going on?!” you rambled off questions keeping your eyes focused on the beautiful blue eyed mutant turtle. “Calm down” you told yourself. They had helped you, if it wasn’t for them you would…… ok you didn’t want to think what would be happening right now if they hadn’t come to your aid. They helped you, that thought alone made you relax a bit sliding back down into the couch. Thenthesudden sound of heavy footsteps thundering in the large room you were now in made you hyper sensitive to your surroundings and musty smell. Reluctantly you took your eyes from the turtle and looked around the large cavern littered with graffiti, random pop culture items and tattered pieces of furniture.

“She awake?” a voice came behind you, making you burst from your spot on the couch and land just a few feet from the of the blue turtle, your arms up in defense. There stood the other three large turtles. No longer feeling the effects of the concussion you could see them clearly now. The air shifted behind you making you suddenly aware bright eyes behind you had stood and came into your peripheral making his way to the other mutants. They had to be at the very least 7 ft, ok, ok maybe over 6 ft, each one had a colored mask over their face and looked like they hit the gym daily….and hard.

“She’s still here, that’s a good sign.” The orange one smiled nudging the large red brute standing next to him. Jesus that one was big. His biceps were easily the size of your head. You swallowed hard easing up a bit on your stance. They helped you, they helped you.

“Where is here? W-Who? What? Oh jesus!” You’re stumbling over your words as the tall one in purple hops over the couch and approaches.

“Sit.” He demands quickly, and you obey without question dropping down in the chair bright eyes was occupying a few moments ago. Speaking of bright eyes, you lean over finding him leaning up against the red brute. Both their eyes fixed heavily on you suddenly making what you’re wearing feel see through.

“You’re in the sewers, in our home.”

You can feel your heart beat begin to race when the tall purple one knelt down in front of you, his big brown eyes looking at youinquisitively though his taped together glasses. He had a go-pro strapped to his shoulder and what looked like an ipad on his arm.

“The sewers? That would explain the musty smell I guess.” You crack a smile.

The breath caught in your throat when his three fingered hand came up gripping your chin and his other hand reached up over his glasses and pulled down a weird looking pair of goggles. His large body leaned in closer to you his goggles scanning your vision. With him this close you took in the scent of the turtle, he smelled of oil or grease and salt and vinegar potato chips. The muscles under the green skin of his neck flexed when he swallowed the spit in his mouth. With the close proximity you could hear the click of his tongue when the muscle released from the top of his mouth. Then as quickly as it happened he leaned back and put the goggles back up on his bald green scalp.

“All your vitals look fine. But I have a feeling that headache is still bothering you, isn’t it?”

You nod slowly wanting so badly to reach out and touch his pebbled skin. Jesus whatever made them this way they needed to bottle the shit and sell. Not an ounce of fat on him. Magnificent was the word that kept coming to mind when she looked at them.

“Hey there!” you look to the left of the purple one and see the enthusiastic smile of the orange turtle squatting down next to the other. His eyes were almost as blue as bright eyes over there but his were just a tad darker. His large hand shot out to you in an offered handshake.

Looking to his hand and back to his happy face you take his hand closing your five fingers over his three. It was surprisingly warm, you thought turtles were cold blooded so shouldn’t their skin be cool to the touch?

“The names Michelangelo.” He started, elbowing the purple one away sending him stumbling to his feet with a grumble of annoyance. “I’m the amazingly awesome turtle, I’m a jack of all trades you want it I got it. But you my sugar plum can call me Mikey. And these are my three brothers! This tall drink of water in purple is Donatello and is our resident genius but goes by Donnie. So that answers one of your questions. Boom!” Your hand still gasped in his he pulled you from your seat pointing you to the red brute who has holding himself up on the back of the couch by the tree trunks he called arms and bright eyes with his arms crossed over his chest.

“The turtle in red is Raphael our treasured hothead and undocumented strongest man in the world.” Michelangelo continued giving his brother finger guns and a wink.

“Raph is fine.” The red brute mumbled flexing the corded muscled under his taught green skin.

“And then we have our fearless leader Leonardo. He’s strategic and calculating who can end your life with a snap of his fingers but from the teaching of our master he refrains from that sort of thing. Luckily for the bad guys. We call him..”

“Leo.”You whisper before he can finish.

Leonardo’s blue eyes find yours and they lock just for a moment before you both return your attentionback to Michelangelo who was now staring at you in confusion.

“How did you…?” Mikey questioned absentmindedly petting your hand he still held captive in his.

“One of you called him that in the alleyway. Wait? What happened to those guys?” you suddenly became angry. Did they leave them there to wake up and do it again to someone else?

Leonardo took this one as he jumped over the couch sitting down taking up a chunk of real estate with his giant shell, “We know someone in the police department. We called them after we got you out of there just in case they woke up. She took care of them. You might get a call from her, we gave her your number from your phone.”

Looking down by the end of the couch you saw your purse and phone resting on top of it and for some reason you swallowed that easily moving on to your next conundrum. How did they exist? But did you have the right to ask? You had only just met them, and they didn’t owe you anything. You actually owed them something, which brought you out of your own mind.

“Hey um…. I wanted to thank you guys. I don’t know what would have happened if you guys didn’t show up when you did. I know it was stupid of me to go into that alleyway by myself, but I couldn’t leave that woman to those assholes devices. They were going to rape her, and god knows what else. And then they were going to do that to me……” you paused looking down at Mikey’s hands and you finally brought your other hand down to his running a finger down the back of his hand to his wrist. It felt nice.

Mikey arm snaked around your waist pulling you to him, “Hey you did pretty damn good from what we could see. You took out two of them.” Mikey was the smallest of the four, but he still was a bit taller then you, he smelt like a spice rack and something sweetbut you couldn’t put your finger on it.

“I agree, you must have some skill? Have you had training?”

You looked over into Leo’s blue eyes as he questioned you. You felt your skin flush when he scooted his butt forward just a little closer to you and his hand brushed against your thigh.

“Yes, I took ninjutsu classes last year after I got mugged. I obviously still have more to learn. I wasn’t aware of my surroundings which let the third guy get the drop on me.”

“Hey, I thought you were pretty damn good for only having a year worth of training. You did better than Mikey his first year.” Raphael finally came into the conversation plopping down next to Leonardo. He leaned back as far as his shell would allow and brought his hands back behind his head. His golden eyes took a quick look up and down your body like he was appraising it for something. You narrowed your eyes at him with a silent warning gaining a sly smile from the big brute.

Suddenly their eyes ripped from you and moved to a body that approached from behind you.

“My sons, have you offered our guest something to drink?”

Someone else was down here?They did speak of a “master” maybe this was him, was he another turtle? Mikey relinquished his hold on you and you turned around slowly to greet him. Your feet stop working as you stare at a large brown rat in a dirty kimono walking upright. His big black eyes seem to look directly in your soul as he approaches with a swish of his long tail. Could this day get any weirder?


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

You could have heard a pin drop as you stood in the middle of their home staring at the giant rat. He made no sudden movements towards you, just sat quietly with his tail swishing softly behind him. His furry fingers lightly gripping the walking cane he bore some of his weight on.

So far no one down here had hurt you so you gave the rat the benefit of the doubt and remembered in your classes to bow to a master of ninjutsu. And you did just that bending at the waist lowering your eyes to the ground.

A soft chuckle of laughter came from deep within the rat before you. “My dear there is no need for that, but I see you’ve been trained by your own master or sensei. My name is Splinter and these are my sons. Please, would you care for anything to drink? I’m afraid we don’t get many visitors down here, so my son’s manors may be a bit rusty Ms…. um…. I’m sorry they have not told me your name yet.”

“Actually father, we don’t know it yet either. We needed to give Rebecca her number for questions about the attack, but we thought searching through her purse would be a little too presumptuous.” Donnie smiled awkwardly at you and the rat.

“Oh, oh ok thank you, I do appreciate that, my name is Y/N”. Then it sunk in. “Father? Sons?” your eyes went from the four mutant turtles back to the mutant rat. There was no freakin way they were related.

Leo stood from the couch and approached you his eyes locking with yours, “He raised us in the sewers after we were freed. He’s kept us alive and trained us to protect ourselves from the outside world. So he is our Sensei and father.”

He was so close to you, you could feel his warm breath on your face. Was Leo this close to intimidate you because it was working. You couldn’t do anything but stare up into his mesmerizing eyes; you found the faint aroma of mint tea and a light oil of some kind. What seemed like hours he kept you locked with his gaze, not moving or saying anything just his rhythmic breathing and your thundering heart beat. Dear god you wanted to reach out and touch him, you could see the taught muscles roll beneath his green skin. “Pull it together.” You scolded yourself finally pulling your eyes from his. God your mouth was so dry, you did need a drink.

Leo let out a quiet huff of amusement seeing you getting so flustered by his closeness. He wondered if his brothers could smell the delicious scent you were giving off? April didn’t smell like this, or any other human female they had come in contact with in fact. You were different, and it was driving him crazy. They should have left you up on the street for Sargent Rebecca Vincent to deal with but the moment he touched you and took in your intoxicating smell he didn’t want to leave you alone with those thugs. He didn’t want to leave you ever again. What was wrong with him? You were just a normal human; no doubt scared to death of them and would tell everyone about them once they released you back above ground. Leo hoped he was wrong, he wanted to know more about you. Maybe he could get you alone, to find out where that smell was coming from? Maybe you’d let him taste it? “Calm down, you just met the woman.” He snapped at himself internally.

Brushing a long strand of hair behind your ear you turned to look back at the old rat and smiled, “Actually I am a little thirsty. Could I trouble someone for a glass of water?”

You could hear a ruckus behind you and spun around to see three of the four brothers running to the kitchen fighting for a glass. Ok, this was an intriguing development, you thought watching them fight to get you a glass of water. Except Leonardo, he stayed by you, still watching your every move, like you were going to do something to them? This massive hulk of a turtle was wary of a small human female that they had just helped?

Mikey had managed to win the tussle with the glass of water hopping over the metal banister from their kitchen down to you. Handing you the cup you took a long sip quenching the irritating dryness in the back of your throat. Man this had been a weird night…..was it night? What time was it?

You thanked the orange turtle for the water and handed him back the nearly glass and bent down near the couch to grab your phone. Pressing the side button, the numbers indicated it was well into the morning, 3am to be exact.

“Fuck! I uh…. Please thank you for your help tonight. I can never repay you for saving my life. But it’s early in the morning and I need to get home and try to get a little sleep before I have to get up for work in three and a half hours.” You moaned rubbing the bridge of your nose.

You could see the disappointment flash in all their eyes, you wanted to stay longer too. This was wild, and they were beyond exciting. You wanted to know more, how they came to be. Who else knew about their existence? But you had a life and needed to keep your job if you wanted to keep a roof over your head.

All four of them wanted to take you back to your car but Master Splinter only allowed Leonardo and Raphael take you, there was no need for four. Mikey and Donnie grumbled in frustration saying it wasn’t fair. Donnie got you first and stood awkwardly not sure how to say goodbye. He was so adorable with his brown eyes and gadgets that he strapped to himself. His broken glasses taped together made a smile tug at your lips. You reached out for his hand pulling him down for a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.” You chuckled seeing a red blush form across his cheeks.

Mikey nearly pushed the tall turtle out of the way and leaned down for his kiss which you gladly pressed to his green skin. “Thank you too Mikey.”

Raphael appeared before you holding a red pillow case with a poorly draw turtle face on the front.

“Gotta keep our home a secret so you gotta wear this on our way out, you understand right?” The large red brute gave you a sly smile pulling the musty fabric over your head before you could answer.

“I understa….” You mumbled under the makeshift hood but yelped when you felt a pair of large hands latch around your waist and hoist you up and over a large shell. “What the hell?!” you growled smacking the hard surface your face was now pressed against.

“Sorry Y/N, but you can’t see, therefore you need a seeing eye turtle.” You heard Leo chuckle beneath you patting the back of your thigh and then grabbing a hold of it to keep you steady. Then surprisingly you were moving without much jostling, they really were ninjas true to form. You couldn’t even hear the sound of their feet connect with the concrete.

If you weren’t already hyper aware of Leo’s every shift of muscle under your fingers as you steadied yourself you probably wouldn’t have noticed the subtle shift of his fingers on your thigh. It seemed with every foot fall his fingers inched to your inner thigh making the blood rush to your core. Why did he have this effect on you? You were a human and he was a towering mass of turtle and muscle but you couldn’t deny the blatant attraction to the blue turtle. Actually all four of them sent your blood racing.

As their pace slowed you found yourself disappointed at the loss of his warm hand on your thigh. Gently her lowered you from atop his shoulder and slid you down the front of his plastron. Your hands lingered on the hard surface for a moment before the hood was lifted. Blinking away the haze you fixed the wave of your hair over your face and stepped back. You were back in the alleyway they had saved you in but thankfully those horrid men were gone. You fiddled with your hair nervously wondering if you should ask if you’d see them again, see him again?

Raphael handed you your purse and leaned down to same level as your face. His olive eyes twinkled with mischief, his eye ridges waging. You let out an unintended giggle and took his face in your hands pressing your lips to his pebbled skin. “Thank you Raphael.”

“Anytime.” He growled playfully tapping your bicep with his knuckles.

“So will I see you guys again?” you finally spat out looking up at the two mutant turtles.

“Perhaps?” Leo grinned leaning down to press his lips to your cheek before they both jumped to the fire escape and disappeared onto the rooftops. You swear you could hear Raphael laughing as they made their way back home.

If your face wasn’t already beet red, it was now. The breath in our throat caught refusing to exit leaving you in perpetual breathless shock. You could still feel the moister from lips with the slight breeze form the night air. Well that just happened. If anyone else did that you would have knocked them into next Tuesday but this wasn’t the usual perv looking for some pussy. This was…….this was different. They could have had taken you every which way to Sunday and you wouldn’t have been able to anything about it. But they saved you, took you to their home to make sure you were alright, introduced you to their father and brought you back to your car safely. What a night!

Letting out a long sigh your lungs finally allowed to release you started towards your car and headed home. The usual 30 minute drive only took you 15 with it being so late. But even with it being so early in the morning the roads of New York still had cars and pedestrians littering the roadways. 

After a quick shower you pulled back your covers and crawled inside but found sleep was the farthest thing from your mind. Blue eyes were all you could focus on when you closed yours and you could swear you still heard his voice. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The next few days you found yourself slowing down as you passed the empty alleyway Leonardo and Raphael had left you in, hoping to see large shadows waiting for you. There were so many unanswered questions, and you kicked yourself for leaving so soon just to get some fucking sleep. The one chance in your life to have something exciting happen and you needed your goddamn beauty sleep. Which you didn’t get and haven’t’ been getting the past few nights. So it was just a colossal waste of time and you blew it. You probably would never see them again, never see him again and that stung more than you cared to admit.

Maybe if you went down that manhole looking for them? Perhaps you could find them….or you would get lost in the catacombs of New York’s vast maze of sewers and die alone. Yeah, that didn’t sound like too much fun. They probably weren’t even thinking about you, just an afterthought of another night watching the city. That was another question haunting you, what were they doing out there that night? Were they protecting the city, patrolling for crimes to bust?

You had plans on going home and vegging out in front of the TV like you always do but a call from the Chief of police Rebecca Vincent had you making a detour to the New York police station. She needed you to make a statement and hopefully identify them to keep the assholes behind bars for several years. You didn’t really feel like reliving that horrible moment, but it was your duty to keep them off the streets.

Passing through the metal detector at the front door you were greeted by Rebecca herself and what seemed like her assistant. A warm but firm handshake and you were off to her office, the assistant bringing up the rear.

Entering her office, you gasped seeing the woman you had helped that night sitting on a chair waiting anxiously. Her face was black and blue and puffy from the assault. Her lip was busted but seemed to be healing nicely a dark red scab covering the wound and her left arm in a cast. Her dull green eyes lit up seeing you walk through the threshold and shot to her feet her arms latching around your neck in a hug.

“Omg! It’s you! Thank you thank you thank you!” she babbled between shaky sobs. You could feel her begin to tremble as she tried to hug you tighter but her broken arm prevented a strong grip.

You helped her and wrapped your arms around her completing the embrace. You too could feel the hot sting of tears threatening to spill from your eyes.

“It’s ok, I’m just glad you’re ok.” You whispered trying to keep your emotions in check.

After a few long moments the woman finally let you go looking into your eyes before sitting back down on the chair she had started in.

Rebecca Vincent looked at both of you knowingly placing her hand on a closed manila envelope. |I know you both don’t care to revisit this day but I’m afraid we must. We need each of your statements and a line up has been set up for you both to look at to identify the men that assaulted you. But don’t worry they cannot see you.” Her voice was calm and reassuring, you wondered how many times she had to do this? Probably too many times to count which sent a cold shiver up your spine.

It only took 30 minutes for both of you to give your statements. You had learned the woman you saved was named Luca and she was on her way home from a study group that night. They had come up behind her groping and laughing before shoving her into the alleyway to attack her. Your fists clenched into angry balls listening to her recount the fight she had to put up to protect herself, her sobs reverberated through your skull fueling your rage. 

After she was finished you told your story and you felt Luca reach over covering your balled up fists with her soft hand. She was trying to sooth you as you relived the moment in your mind. Your voice began to falter when you neared the end of your story, you had thought you were going to die where you were saved by four massive mutant turtles. What should you say? You obviously can’t say the truth. They would think you were batshit crazy. Before you could finish Rebecca coughed startling you to a stop. Your eyes met hers, you could see the hesitance in her gaze.

“That’s when the officer found you right?” She finished for you thankfully. You had forgotten she knew about them.

“Yes, yes I’m sorry. It all happened so fast, I was dizzy from the blows to the back of my head and the lack of oxygen. The officer came out of nowhere and saved me tackling the guy to the ground.” You took a few deep breaths, you hated lying but this was something Luca didn’t need to know about. Hell you shouldn’t even know about them.

The walk to the lineup was excruciatingly long. You wanted this over and you wanted them behind bars. Entering into the dark room you looked into a large room behind what you assumed was a two-way mirror that was sound proof. There was a large white board on the wall with measurements to get the assailants height. Rebecca pressed the red button on the wall and told the other person on the next line to send them in.

After a few moments six men marched into the room looking very angry and stood a few feet away from each other their back against the white wall. Your gut rolled in knots recognizing all three of the men who attacked you both and by the look of Luca’s face she recognized them too.

“Ladies?” Rebecca started. “Do you recognize anyone in the line up from that night?”

You both nodded and at the same time answered. “Two, Four and Five.” 

As if they could hear you the last one who nearly killed you laughed and pointed at the mirror rubbing his crotch. “Ladies, I know you’re there. When I get out I’ll find you and finish what we started.”

“Bring it motherfucker.” You hissed under your breath ready to punch the glass that separated you from that scum. If he wanted a rematch you’d give him one. This poor excuse for a human wasn’t going to scare you; you would fight if you had too. He wasn’t going to affect your life, you were no helpless sheep.

“Please note both victims identified perps Two, Four and five as their assailants and please note what Five threatened and his lewd gesture.” Rebecca called to her assistant before pressing the red button again to remove them from your sight. 

That night was the first night in a while you slept well, Luca and you have identified them without hesitation and that idiot pretty much confessed right to the chief of police. Rebecca said with the samples they pulled from Luca when she went to the hospital that night matched all three of the men and would mean a slam dunk in court. Those assholes would be found guilty.

The next day at work was easy, it was Friday and the boss was gone today so the usual stress wasn’t looming in the air. A rep had shown up bringing bagels for the office which was a score for the day as well. Now the day was over and it was time to get out of here for the weekend. Saying goodbye to your co-workers you headed out into the night towards your car. As usual your eyes scanned the alleyway and found nothing but you decided to walk over to it anyways. Not entering into the darkness you stood there eyes drawn to the dumpster that the back of your head had met several times. A phantom pain throbbed unexpectedly and you rubbed it away.

“Are you looking for anything in particular Ma’am?” A voice suddenly came in the darkness catching you off guard.

The familiar faces of Leonardo and Donatello emerged from the shadows their eyes solely on you. This was the first time you had seen them out of their home and without the haze of a concussion. On the back of Leo you could see hilts of twin katanas strapped to his back with his harness and the ends of the hilts were wrapped in blue ribbon with tails whipping in the wind. Behind Donnie was a long bo staff but it looked like it was modified? Like there were electric prongs at each end? Was it electrified?

There was a long silence before you realized you hadn’t said anything back to the two mutant turtles. You coughed sheepishly and stepped into the opening of the alleyway towards the turtles, away from prying eyes.

“I might have been looking for someone? What’s it to ya?” you felt a little bold coming from a good day at work and the look Leo was giving you gave you a boost of confidence. You licked your lips and by pasted the blue turtle making sure to brush up against him slightly to get to Donnie. You had only one other interaction with Leo but there was something with him tonight? His playful posture and his eyes were electric. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him turn to follow your body into his brother’s arms. You heard his tongue click in the back of his throat in a silent retort.

Donnie saw the hug coming so he leaned down accepting your embrace wrapping his arms around you picking you up off the ground. Setting you back down on the ground your feet shuffled back into something hard, looking up you because painfully aware your backside was pressed up against Leo’s hard plastron.

Leo rested his large hands on your hips steadying you but kept you right where he wanted you, against him. Without you knowing he took a deep breath taking in your smell, sweet and intoxicating just like the other night. It hadn’t diminished in the slightest to his delight.

“The lair has been abuzz since your quick presence the other day. We came up here wondering if you wanted another trip down if you had any more questions for us?” Leo leaned down almost whispering in your ear, his lips brushing the top of your earlobe.

He was deliberating trying to make you feel hot and bothered and it was working. Heat, unbearable delicious heat shot to the apex of your thighs when the hot breath from his mouth skimmed over the sensitive skin of your neck. You tried not to squeeze your legs together to squelch the throbbing he had started but your body was moving involuntary at this point and he had noticed. The jerk, what was he getting at? He had to have realized your attraction to him; you were practically drooling that night in their home, which was the only logical explanation for this sexual tension between you two. You had only met them once but he was unquestionably playing to that. The question was, did he return the attraction or was he just playing with you?


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Donnie bent down and pulled the manhole cover open revealing the ladder down into the sewer. With wide eyes you looked at him then to Leo who was still giving you that adorable crooked smile. They were going to show you were they lived?

“No bag over the head this time fellas?”

Leo shook his head ushering you towards the open hole in the ground with his hand on the small of your back, “Nope, you passed the test.”

“Test?” you asked following Donnie down the manhole slowly.

“You went to the police station to give your statement and said nothing about us. You kept our secret, didn’t even talk to Rebecca about us either. So, we figured we could give you something in return.” You heard Leo call from above.

Donnie helped you from the ladder and with a heavy thud Leo jumped from the street to the bottom on the opening in a single leap. He landed before you in a crouch then stood to his full height never taking his eyes from you. Hot, did it feel hot down here? 

His large hands moved to your shoulders and you swayed a bit in his grasp. His blue molten gaze almost took the breath from your body and your knees nearly buckled under your weight. This was unfair, did he have any idea what he was doing to you?

“Turn around and follow the bouncing Donnie.” he clucked smoothly turning you with his hands. Allowing the large mutant to move you, you saw Donnie already several feet from you heading down the tunnel. Willing your lead feet to move you quickly caught up to the tall purple turtle and you could instantly feel Leo’s presences just behind you. They were quick.

A 10 minute walk later you were entering into their home, you could see Mikey and Raph playing video games on their TV and Splinter watching from the kitchen table a steaming cup of tea in his furry hands. You watched the old rat for a few moments, his small hands turning the fragile tea cup with the pads of his fingers. His dark eyes focused in on the two turtles laughing and nudging each other as they fought to win. A faint smile pulled at his long snout making your feel warm at the adoration of his sons. Seeing that put to rest the final pulls of uneasiness in the back of your mind.

“We’re back with our little flower.” You heard Leo chuckle behind you. “Little flower?” you mouthed silently turning around to give him a look of disapproval. A pet name really?

Leo could see your dissatisfactionwith the pet name he had just given you and clicked his tongue in the back of his mouth in amusement. He was having fun pressing your buttons, it was a good way to get to know someone. How much poking and prodding could you handle before your let him have it? Would you enjoy the fun he was having, and could you give it right back? The little display on the surface was an indication you were enjoying it. The gentle brush against him avoiding him completely going straight for his brother was a bold move. He hadn’t expected it and was surprisingly disappointed you didn’t greet him with the same enthusiasm. Well played.

He found himself craving physical contact with you, anyway to get your scent on him without looking like a creep, he just had to figure out how to make it happen.

You made your way over to the couch that held the two brothers in orange and red. They were playing a video game you have never seen before and the scowl on Raphael’s face indicated he was not winning. Sitting down on the arm of the couch you watched them battle it out. Out of the corner of you eye you saw Leo move around you and lean down resting his elbows on the back of the couch between his two brothers.

“We have a guest guys, turn the game off and interact.” Leo used a deeper tone for his brothers when he was giving orders. Deeper and a little more powerful, it didn’t help the situation between your legs and you swallowed dryly. You watched him stand back up,the muscles in his arms stretching beneath his green skin and walk towards the kitchen to see his father. It was difficult not to stare at his ass as he took the short set of stairs up into the kitchen.

“Yeah yeah fearless we’re almost done, I’m catching up to him.” Raphael growled keeping his eyes on the screen his fingers moving over the controls in a blur.

“Now you two, I told you when Donnie and I left that we’d be back in 30 minutes with her. You’re being rude.” Leo snapped again turning to face his brothers again. You watched Donnie come up behind splinter resting one hand on his father’s shoulder a fresh cup of coffee in the other.

“Ahh she doesn’t mind.” Mikey quickly looked at you with his sparkling eyes and then back to the Tv screen making sure not to lose his place.

In truth you didn’t mind, you still had no idea what you were going to talk about. So, with them distracted you could settle your distracted mind and figure out some questions.

If your senses weren’t running on over drive you wouldn’t have heard the whizzing of the quarter that Leo threw. With precision it connected with the gaming systems power button turning the game off ending their match earning Leo a few choice obscenities from the two angry brothers.

Blinking in disbelief you marveled at the accuracy of Leonardo’s throw. That button was tiny and across the room and he hit it with a fucking quarter. That itself solidified the whole “ninja” claim, he was good. That was an impossible throw without years of training. You wondered if they were all as good as Leo? Which opened up the line of questions you wanted to ask. 

After Raph and Mikey whined to Leo about ending their game abruptly Master Splinter raised his palm silencing the two squawking turtles. The look Raph shot Leo was deadly and you figured their relationship was a bit rocky. You would hate to see them duke it out, there wouldn’t be anything left to this place.

“My dear.” Th soft voice of Splinter broke through your thoughts. You looked up to him motioning you forward to the kitchen. Getting up from the couch you crossed in front of Mikey and Raph their eyes on you the entire time and soon followed you up to the kitchen table where you sat near the old rat.

“My sons have told me you kept out secret and I am grateful for that. They are everything to me and wouldn’t know what I would do if anything happened to them.” You saw Donnie’s hand squeeze his father’s shoulder a bit at the declaration. Splinter continued after resting his hand on his sons. “As you can see we don’t have many friends. Many people wouldn’t accept us with our appearances alone. But we do have a select group; a new reporter, a detective, a camera man and the Chief of police. There are a few police officers that know of our existence but do not know our location. So, we need to be careful who we let into our lives and you my dear have proven yourself. You risked your life for another a stranger at that. You didn’t shun my sons or I after being exposed to us and kept our secret to yourself. We’d like to offer you a glimpse into our lives, do you have any questions for us?”

All of a sudden, all eyes were on you making you feel very hot and anxious. All the questions you had floating in your head were gone along with your stupid voice. You opened your mouth and closed it again when words refused to form. “Talk.” You scolded yourself twisting your sleeve in your fingers. They were looking at you, Leo was looking at you, the playfulness gone in his eyes replaced with a stoic stare his lips parted slightly. His tongue darted out wetting his lips which made your throat dry, you needed water. Your eyes moved to the sink and Donnie noticed the frantic look in your eye.

“You want some water?” he mused moving from behind his father to the sink. His long arm grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured a generous glass and handed to your greedy hands. Once the rim of the glass hit your lips you poured the water down your throat quenching the uncomfortable desert that had formed behind your tongue. Deep breaths, take deep breaths you reminded yourself setting the now empty glass on the counter with a clink. Your eyes returned to the four mutant turtles and their rat father. Swallowing again you licked your lips and made eye contact with Leo who looked suddenly uncomfortable. You could see him swallow and noticed he was looking at your now moist lips, again you darted your tongue out and he visibly flinched his fingers curling into his palms.

You were affecting him as well, good, the cocky bastard. With renewed confidence you remembered all the questions you had thought of and started out with the first one that came to mind. “What happened to you that made you the way you are today?” it was the most important question you could think of. From the beginning, you wanted to hear everything from the beginning.

Splinter took the lead and began their story from the start where they were injected with the mutagen in Sack’s lab. He left no detail out as he continued through their lives even the shredder and krang were brought up. Tt had been several years and they all were in their early twenties and had found a nice rhythm to their lives but craved more human interaction. They patrolled the city helping those in need, taking down gangs and all those that threatened the good people of New York. Splinter even let it slip that April O’Neil the reporter was their closest friend but was more like family if anything.

They were the reason you weren’t dead from that chemical Erik Sacks wanted to spread over the city years ago and they had stopped that alien invasion. You remembered that day the most. You had been nearly crushed to death by falling debris that had been broken off by a piece of the assembling ship.When it hit the side of the building you were under. You were trapped for almost a whole day beneath it luckily only encased and not crushed. You had sustained several cuts and bruises, but you were lucky to be alive, there were several people who weren’t so lucky.

They were heroes, you were looking at real living breathing super heroes. The world owed everything to these four and they would never know it. And that made you sad which must have conveyed in your expression. 

“Its ok really, we prefer the shadows.” Donnie smiled sitting down next to you.

“But you could be up there living normal…..well somewhat normal lives. You guys are heroes and are amazing and everyone should know it.” You had a hint of anger in your tone. This was unfair, they lived down in the sewers away from the light. Unable to enjoy the simple things you took for granted. Things like going grocery shopping or going out for a meal at a restaurant. They deserved that, they deserved to enjoy the finer things in life.

“We don’t want a normal life, we enjoy being hidden, helping when we can. Yeah, the sewer isn’t the greatest placeto live but it’s unique and Donnie has given us all we could ever need down here. The genius even gave us a tricked out garbage truck.” Raph laughed.

In the back of your mind you knew the reason they stayed hidden, you knew the world just as much as they did. This world was cruel to those who were different, no matter the circumstances, no matter what they did. This way they were safe from prying eyes, from blog posts and tabloid newspapers. You would keep their secret to the day you died, and you would be there for them, Whether it was friendship or something more.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

It had been nearly 2 months since you met the turtles and almost every day after work you would head down below the streets of New York and visit your new unique friends. Each time you visited you felt your connection with all of them strengthen. It became less and less awkward when you walked into their lair calling out your hellos usually slinging a couple pizzas for them in the process. You were finding it a pleasant routine you had begun with them, to where if you were a little late you would get a call making sure you were alright. It was refreshing to say the least.

Splinter had agreed to let you watch their training sessions and after some time eventually let you participate, helping you hone your skills. This was the training you needed, one on one full contact. The classes you paid for were childsplay, mostly talking and watching demonstrations. The contact from your fellow students gave minimal progress, demonstrated by your failure in the alleyway. You were there to learn how to protect yourself and learn the art that was ninjutsu.

Now you were practicing and participating with full contact and full repercussions. Thankfully the guys took it easy on you but still managed to leave a few bruises in their wake. You found when you spared with Leo it was very physical. ‘Full contact’ was an understatement when it came to the leader in blue, but you didn’t mind. You relished the feel of his body against yours, his strong arms pressing you down into the matte, his hot breath gliding over the back of your neck when he pinned you down his plastron resting on your back. You could feel his muscled legs moving over yours, burning every inch of your covered skin. It was maddening and yet oh so delightful.

There were many times you had to rush home to take care of the burning heat he had ignited between your thighs, crying out his name as you came. It left you breathless and unsatisfied wanting the real thing. And you were finding it harder and harder to concentrate on training with him looking at you like that. Like you were his prey and you were the little lamb ready to be eaten. The unexpected erotic vision of Leo between your spread thighs plunging his hot tongue into your core made you weak in the knees making your collapse under the current weight of Donatello.

Opening your eyes you saw Donnie’s big brown eyes staring down at you his long body hovering just above you. “Are you alright? Your legs just kinda gave out underneath you? Was I being too hard on you?” Sitting back on his haunches so you could sit up your eyes darted around the room finding Leo with a sly smile on his face. He knew, the smug bastard.

“No I’m fine, just a little distracted by my current work load. Let’s go again.” You flipped up to your feet and readied the bo staff you were currently working with. But Splinter raised his hand and stopped the session.

“I think that is enough for tonight, besides I think there is celebration in order.” His dark eyes moved to you motioning to the kitchen were Mikey had just produced a large cake with burning candles on top. Those sneaky little fuckers knew it was your birthday? You hadn’t told anyone so how did…..? Snapping your gaze forward, you looked the genius in the eyes and he blushed sheepishly returning his bo to the holster on his back. He had done some background checks on you and found out it was your birthday today.

“Why would you hide that from us?” he asked softly motioning for you to hand him back the bo staff. 

With the flick of your wrist the staff connected with his palm and his long green fingers enclosed around it. “I guess I don’t like anyone fussing over me, besides birthdays have never been a real big deal for me anyways. I wasn’t hiding it; I just didn’t tell you the information.”

Before you could say anything else two large green arms encircled you bringing you up into the air swinging you about. From the height and gloves on his fingers you could tell it was Raphael. Your hands instinctively wrapped around the thick appendages he called forearms as you held on for dear life while he began to spin. “Happy birthday pipsqueak.” His deep voice thundered behind you before setting you back down on the ground placing a kiss to the top of your head.

You could see Mikey motioning for you to come to the kitchen, he was proud of his cake and wanted you to see it. Reaching the table you smiled sweetly at the youngest turtle appreciating the hard work he put into the cake for your birthday. It was your favorite color and he wrote ‘Happy Birthday” on the top with his sloppy handwriting. He was the sweetest there was no doubt.

Donnie pulled out a chair for you and pushed in it as you sat and Mikey set the cake in front of you the candles still flicking on top.

The sudden presence behind you and a firm set of hands resting on your shoulders sent a shiver down your spin. And when Leo leaned down moving the hair away from your ear so delicately you felt your skin rise in a million goose bumps and your lungs stop for a few seconds. His lips ghosted your earlobe like he had done so many times before and whispered into your ear.

“Make a wish.”

Trying your damnedest to keep your composure intact you took a deep breath and blew every single candle out sending smoking spiraling into the open cavern of the lairs ceiling. As you watched the smoke tendrils drift higher you thought of the wish you had just made blushing at the thought of it. Maybe it would happen someday; maybe you would finally feel his lips against yours, your bodies pressed together in the lustful bliss. Leo’s naked body above you taking what you so desperately wanted to give, bringing you both…… ok that’s enough. You were day dreaming again and everyone was staring at you.

You smiled again feeling the blush in your cheeks and thanked everyone. Mikey removed the spent candles from the cake and began to divvy up the sugary treat. Surprisingly the cake was delicious, who knew Mikey was an excellent baker? You gave him a hearty thumbs up as you wiped a smudge of frosting from your lips. He was pleased as punch you loved his cake and insisted you brought some home with you; otherwise Raphael would eat it all. That comment earned the youngest a smack to the back of the head.

Finishing the evening off with a movie, Leonardo sat right next to you his hand resting on the side of your thigh. It took every ounce of your self control not to lay your land on his thick muscled thigh while you watched the movie and even more control not to lean your head on his shoulder. You so desperately wanted more contact with sword-wielder and found your stubborn shyness preventing you from getting what you wanted.

After the movie ended Leo and Mikey escorted you back to the surface to your car making sure you got inside safely. Mikey handed you a piece of cake he had delicately wrapped up for you and gave you a quick kiss to the cheek telling you happy birthday one more time before bouncing back into the shadows. Which left you alone with Leo and you could see his hands twitching at his sides.

“Thank you for tonight.” You smiled up at him catching his brilliant blue gaze. Opening the car door you placed your birthday cake on the passenger seat and turned back to the blue banded turtle to say our goodnights. Just as you turned he caught your chin with his three fingered hand holding you gently in front of his face. The scent of mint tea and blade oil overwhelmed you feeling his hot breath across your already heated cheeks. Then you saw the sparkle in his eyes and you could see him struggle with something before moving forward pressing his lips to yours. The breath caught in your throat feeling his hand slid up and across your cheek cupping it. You could feel his hot tongue dart out running over your bottom lip asking for permission for entrance and you gladly obliged. With a broad sweep, his tongue moved over yours as his mouth slanted farther over your mouth deepening the impulsive kiss. You felt heat pool at your core when Leo moaned into your mouth feeling your tongue entangle with his. He tasted divine and you never wanted this kiss to end but as quick as the sweet gesture started it ended leaving you both breathless.

As your reeling senses leveled you ran your tongue over your lips tasting Leo once again reigniting the blush in your cheeks. The kiss was everything you dreamt it would be; sweet, gentle and left you aching for more.

You locked eyes again seeing the bubbling passion in his blue gaze, you could tell even he didn’t want the kiss to end but he was honorable and wouldn’t take it any farther in a dimly lit parking lot with his younger brother lollygagging nearby.

You wanted to reach out and pull him down for another kiss but his hand reached out his fingers curling under your chin and his thumb ran over your bottom lip. Your gut clenched when he bit his bottom lip and told you goodnight before following his brother into the shadows.

What a birthday. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Warnings: Smuty smut smut

You don’t know how you managed to make it home without crashing your car into the median. Your mind was nowhere on the road but back in the parking lot with Leonardo. Your grip on your steering wheel was so tight the pads of our fingers began to hurt from the pressure. He had just kissed you, Leonardo the leader in blue had just had his tongue in your mouth and you wanted more. For fuck sake you would have let him have you in that god forsaken parking lot if he had simply asked. But he was to honorable for that and maybe you were thankful because if you did to get to be intimate with Leo the dirty ground of the parking lot or the back of your car wasn’t the most ideal place.

Getting inside your apartment you set your purse on the table next to the door and retrieved your phone from the outside pocket placing it on the kitchen counter. It had been a long night, a good one but long none the less. Making your way to your bedroom you started to strip throwing the days clothes in your hamper in the corner of your room. It was time for a hot shower; you could already feel the bruises from today’s training session begin to throb.

As the hot water pelted your skin your mind drifted to Leo and that kiss he so boldly took. His hands on our face, his mouth guiding yours as your tongues moved together. You couldn’t imagine him having too many kissing partners but from the technique he used he definitely wasn’t a novice. The thought of him practicing kissing on a pillow made your cheeks redden. God you were in deep.

You thought of taking care of the flair of heat between your legs but it was late and you wanted to get a goodnight sleep. So finishing your shower you dried yourself off and hopped under your covers naked as a jaybird, just the way you liked to sleep. If you slept with anything on it would be wrapped around you twice strangling you by morning.

It didn’t take long for you to succumb to sleep falling into a dreamless slumber. Your apartment lay silent for at least two hours before a soft tap came at your bedroom window.

“What the fuck?” you moaned cracking open an eye looking for that damned raccoon that had been bother you for two weeks. You should have never given him your leftovers; he’ll never go away now. To your surprise there was no small furry raccoon sitting on our fire escape looking for scrapes but a large mutant turtle perched outside awaiting permission to enter. Sitting up in your bed you clutched the sheet to our naked body staring speechless at your unexpected blue banded guest.

“It’s open.” You managed to squeak out as his large three fingered hand pressed the large window open giving him access to your room. Without a sound he landed inside closing the door behind him and turned to you still staring at him from your bed which was starting to feel really cold right now. Leo was here and you couldn’t make any words form in your mouth like an idiot.

Leo hadn’t been able to sleep; he tossed and turned for nearly three hours after he got back to the lair from dropping you off at your car. That kiss was haunting him and the eagerness you radiated told him you wanted just what he wanted….more.

He had found himself on your fire escape a short time later watching you sleep and from what he could tell you slept in the nude. Your form moved smoothly beneath the sheet as you slept leaving nothing to the imagination. Your hair splayed featherlike across your pillow your fingers entangled in the long tresses. He found he could watch you like this forever, under the moonlight, peaceful, delicate, and beautiful. The urge to see if you felt the same way beckoned him to make himself known. Using the back of his knuckles he wrapped gently on the glass to wake you.

There he was standing in your bedroom, the moon hitting his face just right making his blue eyes sparkle like the stars themselves. You couldn’t take your eyes from him so you moved your feet over the side of your bed and stood wrapping the sheet around your naked form. No words spoken you stared at him and you noticed he didn’t have on all his gear, just his makeshift shoes and his shorts with a single pouch of kunai hanging from his hip. This made him look less intimidating and more engaging and it was then you realized he was waiting, waiting for you to make the next move. He had taken the first step and kissed you; a mutant unsure of his worth in this world took a chance and kissed you.

You could see in it his eyes, the nervousness as he took in your normal feminine human body comparing it to his bulky mutant frame. Would you want this with him? Would you reject him or would you show him the compassion he so desperately needed from you. But you knew at the beginning he was different and wanted everything he was willing to share with you. Every night since that night in the alleyway you thought of him, dreamed of him lying beside you in bed entangled in bliss. You were just unsure if he wanted the same with you. But now it was clear as his handsome face standing a few feet from you.

Without wasting another moment you moved, closing the distance between you both jumping into Leo’s arms smashing your mouth to his taking what you wanted, what you needed. With the flood gates open Leo maneuvered his hands under the sheet and grabbed your ass sliding his hands up the back of your thighs pulling your legs up and around his waist. The sudden shift of fabric against your opening made you moan into his mouth as he strode towards your bed laying you both down covering you with his body.

Slanting his mouth over yours he deepened the inpatient kiss further, his right hand running gently back up your thigh to grab your ass. Pulling his mouth from yours his lips traveled down the column of your neck leaving a molten trail of moister in his mouths wake. You could hear his heavy breathing as he tried to calm himself. But you didn’t want him calm, you wanted him ravenous, you wanted him hungry for you.

“Leo.” You mewled urging him on as he moved lower untangling the troublesome sheet from your body. Completely exposed to his greedy gaze you heard a low growl deep in his throat exciting you to no end. His three fingered hands dove for your breasts kneading the tender flesh pinching and teasing before his mouth descended lavishing each supple mound with his hot mouth.

When his teeth found the light brown peeks you arched into his mouth gasping for air as if was pulled from the room. You couldn’t help it as your dug your nails into the green bald scalp of his head holding him in place.

With a pop of his mouth he released the breast and traveled lower intent on a warmer target. The heat of his mouth latched onto the side of your hips sucking the skin into his mouth biting down slightly as his tongue moved within the cavern of his mouth over the flesh between his teeth. You arched at the sudden nip and arched reaching down for him but with lightening speed that was his hallmark he grabbed your hands and trust your legs over his shoulders and lifted you both until he was on his knees and your back was off the bed. With a startled gasp your legs instinctively wrapped around the back of his neck finding yourself lying almost on the back of your neck with your ass in the air his head placed precariously between your thighs and your hands still enclosed in his pulled taught at his sides. He had you immobile and was completely at his mercy. The look in his eyes was dangerous like a hungry lion looking at its prey ready to pounce and you were beyond ready to be his prey.

Wetting your lips with your tongue you watched him descend slowly taking a long languid lick of your opening making you squirm in his unyielding grasp. “Fuck!” Again he took a taste savoring it this time, dipping his tongue past your folds into the delicious heat of your core. “Oh god!” you gasped feeling his tongue move deep making you shudder.

“Shell you taste even better then you smell.” Leo mumbled between your legs before diving back in to find the sensitive little jewel at the hood of your sex. His teeth nipped at it gaining a sharp cry of pleasure from deep within your lungs. You tried to move tried to arch but his body held you fast as he continued the onslaught of exquisite torture.

Again and again his mouth and tongue dipped into you, bringing you closer and closer to your peak. A thin sheen of sweat covered both your bodies and you could feel the hard pressure from his engorged shaft pressing into your back through his shorts. With a final plunge of his expert tongue your body gave way exploding with your release into his waiting mouth. You cried out his name tensing every part of your body as Leo drank every drop of your essence.

Leo relished the sounds you made and was enthralled by your taste, it was heavenly and he wanted more. You were helpless against him as you rode out your orgasm that he had given you. Taking one final taste of your core he slowly lowered you back to the bed and hovered above you watching you come down from the heights of your release. Leaning down Leo took another heated kiss giving you a taste of yourself.

Leo leaned down and pressed his lips to yours giving you a taste of your own essence. It wasn’t unpleasant, salty yet a tinge of sweet. Ending the kiss he leaned back and that’s when you could see the massive tent he was pitching in his pants. It made your mouth run dry and you tried to get up, you wanted to…… no needed to know what he tasted like. But a firm hand on your abdomen held you firmly in place and you looked up into his eyes. Pure unadulterated passion shown in the deep pool of his irises as he stared adoringly down upon your naked form drifting along every inch of you taking you in.

“Not today.” Leo whispered getting to his feet undoing the buckle of his pants.

Oh god here we go, you sat with baited breath as his pants fell to the ground in a puddle at his ankles releasing his aching erection. Your eyes widened at the sight of him in all his glory, naked as the day he came into this world and it was glorious. The ache quickly returned to your core seeing him standing there hard as iron for you. It’s looked no different than a humans but it was green and substantially larger. Quite larger, like would you be able to take him larger?

Crawling back onto the bed his gaze bore down on you taking the very breath from your body. “Are you sure?” His voice was a bit shaky still unsure if you were going to let him take you. 

“I’ve wanted this for a while.” You confessed as he settled himself between your spread thighs.

Taking your lips again in a searing kiss he held his straining erection in one hand and positioned it at your soaking core. Deepening the kiss he pushed forward entering you slowly and hissed at the snug fit as he sank deeper into your warmth.

As his length slid into your heat you moaned at the delicious stretch. You felt yourself trembling with every thick inch of him you took. There was a slight twinge of pain as he stretched you to your limit but it was glorious and you arched up into him as Leo bottomed out inside you. The pressure was torture and you found it difficult to take a full breath. You needed him to move, you needed the friction. But you could unexpectedly feel him tremble this time, his breathing was uneven and raged.

He broke the kiss and sighed, “Am I hurting you?” he asked breathlessly holding himself still.

You became aware he was scared he would hurt you with his size? Taking his head into your hands you made him look at you; leaning up you kissed his swollen lips for a brief moment and laid back down giving him a sly smile. “No, but if you don’t move I might hurt you.”

His lips turned up into a grin and he pulled back retreating from you so just his bulbous tip still was encased in your warmth. With a snap of his hips her thrust forward hilting once again making you see stars. Your fingers dug into the flesh of his biceps as he began a steady growing rhythm inside you.

You clung to him desperately as he moved within you beginning the tall tell signs of your release that started to burn deep within your core. His mouth found yours once again while his hand pulled your leg around his waist gaining a better angle hitting a spot inside you that broke the damn of your orgasm with violent force. Every nerve ending exploded, making you arch off the bed in a silent scream. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you began to shake at the force of your climax. You could hear Leo rumble in satisfaction on top of you thrusting his hips harder prolonging your orgasm. 

Leo clung to you as you rode out another orgasm changing the angle to enhance the ride. The feeling of your body clamp down on him nearly took him to his peak but he resisted, he wanted you writhing uncontrollably beneath him. He didn’t want this to end just yet. This mind blowing experience was everything he had imagined for his first time and he was glad he got to share it with you. The unexpected feelings he had been suppressing were rushing through him full force now unable to deny them any longer. He was the leader of his brothers, the strategist the collected one who kept his emotions in check. But when he looked down at you in his arms clinging to him in this intimate moment he couldn’t deny it any longer. He had fallen in love with you in a few short weeks and now that he had you, he was never going to let you go. He just hoped you felt the same way because if he had to let you go, it would break him.

Coming down from your second high you looked up at him and the look in his eyes emboldened you. Summoning all your strengthen you rolled yourself and Leo so you were on top straddling his wide hips. Your hand pressed down on his plastron and started to ride the turtle beneath you. His hands wrapped around your waist to help you, guiding you with each stroke. This new angle brought him to a new depth the tip of him hitting the opening of your cervix. The sensation was electric and you let your head fall back moaning into the air driving down harder onto him increasing the feeling.

“Oh god Leo! Fuck!” 

Suddenly you could feel his fingers dig into the flesh of your hips and his breath quicken. Soft deep moans began to bubble up from his throat increasing the speed and friction between you both. Leo was coming close to his end. His body began to tense and shake from his impending release and his head dug deep into the pillow.

“Fuck Y/N!” Leo groaned out your name as his peak hit him hard sending him into uncontrolled bliss. His back arched up pushing himself into you as far as your body would allow pressing the tip of his erupting shaft to the opening of your cervix filling you with thick hot ropes of his seed. 

You could feel the warmth of his release fill you which sent you yet again over the top tensing above him clamping your silken walls around his still pulsating cock milking him to the last drop. “LEO!” Collapsing on top of him breathless and sweaty you kissed him hard while giving his still hard shaft a few more pumps inside your body.

His tongue dipped back inside her mouth not wanting the connection to end his hands still holding your body to his. He rocked his softening cock up into you again giving you a few last fleeting aftershocks of your orgasm before relinquishing the kiss.

Both starving for air you both clung to each other sweaty and exhausted, feeling your hearts pound with their own erratic beat. Your hands began to travel over his scared up plastron tracing the many divots and old wounds. Your heart raced with the thought of him, the fearless leader, the warrior and now hopefully your lover. You hoped this wasn’t a onetime thing because you had fallen in love with him irrevocably in love and you had no idea how to tell him.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Leo had slept next to you entangled in each other arms until the morning sun started to peak over the horizon. You felt him shift under the blankets and hook his arm under you sliding you under his weight. Not wanting to give the cocky turtle the satisfaction you pretended to be a sleep ignoring the pressure of his immense weight bearing down on you.

“You want to play that game?” he rumbled mischievously leaning down sinking his teeth into your collar bone eliciting a yelp from you. 

Your eyes snap open glaring up at blue banded turtle blowing a puff of hot air out of your nose. Seeing him above you with that sexy coy smile he liked to give you made the scowl you were wearing melt. Leo was practically lying on top of you and you could feel his semi hard manhood resting on your leg making you blush remembering last night’s events. The dull ache in your lower regions reminded you of how many times you both enjoyed each other’s bodies before you both passed out from exhaustion. Your mouth suddenly felt like someone had dumped the Sahara desert in your mouth.

You noticed the red and purple hues of the impending sunrise laugh at the chance of having Leo one more time before work. He noticed your disappointment as you stared out into the morning sky and chuckled a bit leaning down floating his mouth just over yours, his breath still sweet as it was last night. How the fuck did he not have morning breath? You were sure yours radiated a foul stench of dirty pirate and hot garbage.

“I have to go, a ninja needs the shadows to move safely through the city and those shadows are dwindling with the morning sun.” before you could say anything in rebuttal Leo pressed down stealing a quick but zealous kiss and removed his muscled frame from your bed. 

As he bent down to retrieve his pants you got a good view of his ass that was always hidden under clothes and his hard shell. Round and firm, you withheld the nearly impossible urge to reach out and grab it pulling him to you so you could take a bite. The clink of his belt being secured brought you back to reality and he turned to face you again.

“Are you coming down tonight after work? “

Sitting up in the bed letting the sheet fall from your body you nodded, giving him a little show before he hopped out your window. You watched Leo’s mouth open slightly and his pupils dilate at the site of your bare breasts and you could have sworn you saw his cheeks darken.

In a blur he leapt forward his nimble mouth latching onto one of your nipples making you gasp at the sudden sensation. His muscled arms edged around your waist connecting your body with his, feeling the rough texture of his scared up plastron against your sensitive flesh. A tidal wave of goosebumps rushed over your skin in response.

As much as you wanted to continue with this exciting turn of events you noticed the light creeping through the windows. “Le…owwww! Not too hard you tease! You better get going; I don’t want you in danger because of me.”

With a frustrated huff Leo relinquished the spit slicked peek and backed off the bed and headed towards the window. Adjusting his budding erection in his pants Leo pulled the glass open and took one more look back at you.With a wink he jumped out and over the fire escape to the ground below.

“Show off.” You mumbled as you flopped back on the bed hoping to get another hour of shut eye before your alarm went off. But you weren’t that lucky, after 20 minutes of tossing and turning you drug yourself from bed. A warm sensation rolled down your leg making your stop in your tracks. Heat hit your face as blood rushed upwards, you were feeling Leonardo’s seed spill from you making a mad dash for the carpet below. A throb of desire raced to your belly and hopped back in the shower to rinse your nocturnal romp from your body. It was going to be a log day at work.

Leo managed to get back home before the sun rose above the horizon, thankfully you didn’t live too far from their lair, a 10 minute roof top hike was all it took. As he snuck back into the dark lair he came to a halt when a large body blocked the stairs to his room.

“I can smell her on you.” The low rumble of Raphael announced his hothead brother as he leaned forward making eye contact with his fearless leader.

Leo didn’t say anything side stepping his brute of a brother and took the stairs to his part of the lair two steps at a time. Leo knew better to think that Raphael would leave it alone so when he found him planted in front of him when he sat down on his bed he started to preen the bonsai tree on his night stand. He refused to look up at the prying turtle but knew Raph wasn’t going to be ignored.

With true ninja speed the preening clippers were extracted from Leo’s grasp and were palmed in Raph’s hand. Letting out a sigh Leo tiled his head up and raised an eye ridge.“What do you want?”

The hothead shifted on his feet suddenly looking a bit anxious, which was out of character for his younger brother.

“You… you fuck her?”

Leo nearly shot up from his bed but remained seated not wanting to make a scene so early in the morning, “Shell Raph! That’s none of your business is it?”

Raphael switched his weight to his other foot and cast his eyes to the ground beneath him, “Yeah, yeah I guess you’re right, it’s just she smells so fuckin good and her scent is all over ya. Um…sorry.” Fiddling with the sheers in his fingers a few moments longer Raph returned them back to Leo’s hands and left in a huff.

So he wasn’t the only one who could smell the pheromones you put out? Interesting.

The rest of the day went smoothly around the lair after Leo had taken a shower washing your scent from him. Raphael didn’t bring up the subject again, but Leo would notice Donnie and Mikey eyeing him occasionally throughout the day, their amused eyes following him about his day. Even Master Splinter gave him a lopsided grin but didn’t vocalize anything. Did they know he had lost his virginity?

Leo had managed to meditate for a full 3 hours and then made himself and Master Splinter some fresh tea. Lounging in their half circle chairs he sipped the cooling tea keeping a keen eye on the clock and listening to his little brother play the drum set. Leo had to admit Mikey was getting better; he was keeping up with the metronome that kept the beat beside him. He could even see the orange banded turtle close his eyes lost in the music he played along with.

As 5 o’clock rolled around Leo began watching the lairs main entrance anticipating for your arrival. An uneasy feeling crept over him when 5:30pm came and went; you were usually there within 15 minutes of getting off work. Maybe you just had to work a little late.

When 6pm ticked by, all four of the turtles stared nervously at the entrance, something wasn’t right. You would call if you were running this far behind. Donnie was about to call you when his com rung, the song “Foxy Lady” by Jimmy Hendrix sounded from his shoulder com. Embarrassed the tall turtlefumbled for the receiver and answered the call, “Yes Chief Vincent?”

They could hear her mumbled tone through the small speaker pressed to Donnie ear slit but couldn’t make out what she was saying. But by the higher pitch of tone she was using it couldn’t be good.

“No Rebecca, she isn’t here? She was supposed to be here after work but she hasn’t shown up yet, it’s not like her. I was about to call her when you rang.”

Leo’s stomach knotted instantly at those words, why was Chief Vincent looking for you? 

Donnie’s face morphed from his easy going composer to a look of sheer panic. “They were part of what?! And two of them escaped?!” His wide brown eyes found his anxious brothers who waited with baited breath. “Yes we know most of their hang outs, we’ll start looking…..you can’t find the other woman either? Yes we’ll be discreet. We’ll keep you updated and please do the same.” With a flick of his wrist the call was ended and they were on him in a second.

“What was that about? What’s going on? Why are the police looking for Y/N?” Leo was frantic grabbing his genus brother by the shoulders so he had his full attention. Donnie met his eyes andLeo saw his adams apple bob with a heavy swallow.

“Those three goons in the alleyway that Y/N stopped from raping that woman…..two of them escaped today and the third was caught mid break. The police learned a piece of information from one of their cellmates; they’re part of the purple dragons. Rebecca told me when they were identifying the three men one of them threatened that when he got out he would find them and finish what they started. They wanted Y/N and the other woman to know of the jail break so they could be extra careful. And well….. neither are answering their phones and Rebecca sent officers to their apartmentsto deliver the news in person, but no one was home.”

Before Donnie could finish all three of his brothers were at the weapons wall gathering what they needed.

“She wants us to check the east side, all of their usual hangouts, even Doc 3 by the abandoned canning plant. She’s sending the units that are aware of our presence as back up and the rest will be sent to the rest of their known hangouts.” Donnie grabbed his bo staff from his desk and they darted for the door.

“Bring her back to us.” They heard Master Splinter call as the four mutant turtles vanished out into the tunnels.

It was hour four and still nothing, each dive bar and warehouse they searched was vacant with no sign of any purple dragon thugs. Raph had hoped they would have run into at least a few thugs so he could burn off some of this anxiety. He was starting to get itchy from the lack of action. Donnie was currently trying your phone for the 56th time but now it was going straight to voicemail.

Leo was going crazy; each purple dragon roof they leapt from made his heart sink even further. They had, had you for over four hours now; there was a lot a gang of low lifes could do to two women in four hours. He tried his best to keep his rampant imagination at bay, you could fight he kept repeating to himself. They had been training you and you were pretty damn good for someone who just started her journey with ninjutsu a little over a year ago. He was proud seeing you accelerate at such a fast pace, so you could very well be alright.

Their last stop was Doc 3 an old forgotten pier on the east side. The canning plant had been shut up for 10 years and left to decay in the ocean air. Rotting dock boards and broken fishing equipment decorated the eerie atmosphere perfectly. Even the thick fog rolling in from the ocean gave it a horror movie feel. It was perfect for a gang hide out.

Silently they made their way to the old plant scaling the splintered wood siding with ease. They had been there so any times they knew where to step on the old roof to keep it from making a sound alerting anyone to their presence. On the far side of the roof was a large skylight lit up from the inside. There was activity here which gave them a little hope. They just hoped they had gotten there in time.

Moving without a sound the four turtles approached the glass skylight making sure not to be noticed and peered over looking for any sign of you and the other woman. To their surprise they saw several unconscious bodies littering the floor. There had been or was currently a fight going on down below.

Shifting a little more to see further into the canning plant Leo felt his heart jump into his throat, there you were standing in front of the woman you had saved in the alleyway, protecting her once again. The woman looked relatively unharmed aside from her shirt being ripped and a deep cut across her cheek, but you, the sight of your current state made him growl, the deadly sound bubbling up from his diaphragm.

All three of his brothers looked strangely at their eldest; the sound that had just come from his throat was uncharacteristic of his calm and collected demeanor. Usually that kind threatening rumble came from Raphael.

Following their leader’s intense gaze they saw why he had growled, you were there a human shield holding what looked like an old machete and it was dripping with blood. The hair that was usually pulled back in a loose ponytail was disheveled and caked with dirt and blood, hopefully not yours. Your clothes were dirty and torn exposing inappropriate amounts of your body and the shiner you were now sporting looked painful. Each limb including your bottom lip was covered in gashes and cuts oozing with crimson, flared angry and red.

The air was heavy with violence, their breath raged and seething. Each turtle gripped the hilts of their weapons making the leather under their palms creek from the immense pressure. God help them if they violated you because if they did, none of them would make it out alive.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Warning: Attempted Rape

As the clock struck 5 pm you were already halfway out the door heading for the familiar alleyway and the heavy manhole cover. Thankfully after a couple weeks of training with the boys and many of nights hauling that giant disk of metal from its home you had gotten stronger. Now the simple task of getting down into the sewers wasn’t as daunting.

Slipping into the shadows the manhole came into view just under the flickering light near the dumpster and you smiled at the thought of seeing Leo again in a few minutes. You had found it difficult to concentrate during the work day, your mind wandering to Leonardo often. His strong thighs his hot breath on your neck as he…. Ok ok calm down.

Lost in thought once again you didn’t hear the foot steps behind you as you knelt down to pull the manhole cover free. Before your fingers could hoist the metal disk you heard a chilling laugh sound behind you.

“Hey there pretty lady, I think we have some unfinished business we need to conclude.”

Before you could turn around you felt something hard hit the back of your head sending you into the unforgiving nothingness of sleep. You were in dip shit.

The heavy throbbing in the back of your skullsent sharp shooting pains to the base of your eyeballs as you came too. Slowly your eyes fluttered open coughing at the dusty floor your face was pressed against and the light stench of fish hung in the air making your nose wrinkle in disgust.Trying to sit up you found your arms and legs immobilized, zip tied together, your arms behind your back.

You tried to stay calm, but your heart had other plans as its steady beat began to rise rapidly. Your breath came in quick short pants bringing in the dust on the floor into your mouth making it taste horrible. “Calm down, first things first assess the situation.” You told yourself willing your breathing to return to normal. You could do this, you had only been kidnaped…..KIDNAPPED!

Turning a little onto your back you noticed there was another body lying next to you in the same unfortunate situation. Their back was to you, but you could tell by the clothes and painted fingernails it was a woman and they were still blissfully unaware of the danger that both of you were now in.

Your eyes scanned the large empty room finding old canning equipment. You knew this place, it was the old canning factory on Doc 3. You and your friends would come here all the time when you were in high school to hang out and get away from your parents. You knew this place like the back of your hand. That knowledge made your thundering heart ease up just a little.

Now it was time to free yourself before anyone came back. Rolling back onto your shoulder blades you brought your knees to your chest and pulled your bound hands down and under your butt inching your hands under your shoes bringing them out in front of you. You had to remember the survival techniques Leo had shown you, you had to break free of these zip ties and get to the small blade that was hidden in your shoe. The blade all four of the turtles demanded you keep on you at all times. Your teeth found the extra tail on the long plastic restraint and pulled the zip tie tight as it would go and you slammed your wrists down on our stomach pulling your wrists in opposite directions, the inertia of it was enough to snap the white plastic freeing your hands.

Before you could get to your concealed knife you heard voices, reaching out you grabbed the remanence of your binding and placed your hands behind your back pretending to still be restrained. Shifting a little to your back you hid your wrists from view.

“Hey looks like one of ‘em is awake Nino.” You hear an arrogant voice call from a good distance away followed by several heavy footsteps closing in on you faster than you’d like. “Fuck.” You huffed out.

You watched as several rough looking men came into view sauntering up to your prone body looking down at you hungrily. Unwilling to show them the fear they desired you narrowed your eyes and spat at their feet.

Everyone threw their head back laughing at your defiance. “This one has spunk, I like that.” One of them smiled licking his lips like you were some sort of snack.

“Yeah, this one knocked out Kino and Lars by herself and almost got me.”

You recognized that bone chilling voice as is filtered past the group of men sizing you up. Clearing a path two of the men parted allowing that asshole who had nearly killed you, step into your line of vision. He was in black jeans and a dark blue tank top showing off his purple dragon tattoo on his left shoulder. Actually, you could see almost everyone one of them have some sort of purple dragon tattoo on their skin.

“Purple Dragons.” You hissed between your clenched teeth. You should have known. You had been watching their claw to power in the underbelly of the cities gang wars on the news. And now you were entangled in their bullshit as well.

Heknelt down next to you gripping your chin painfully giving you a crooked smile. “The name is Nino my dear and you better learn it because you’ll be screaming it later. Thankfully for you and your friend here we have to wait until Hun gets back from his business meeting before any ‘fun’ can start. You see he gets first dibs and when he heard how much fight you had in you he wanted to be the one to break you,and he will do just that. Fun fact, Hun is a big guy, bigger than most in all sense of the word. He won’t begentle, nor will he give you anymercy, but you will be screaming during it. And I look forward to those sweet shrills of agony as he abuses your body while the rest of us wait our turns. Now Luca here, I get her first and I have such plans for both of you. I told you we would finish what we started in that alley and as soon as boss man gets back, it’s party time.”

You could tell by the wicked look in his eyes he wasn’t bluffing, and you stiffened in sheer terror. Fuck that! Like you were gonna wait around for their gigantic boss to get back to rape you both! Poor Luca, she had no idea what was happening yet. You had to think fast. Ripping our chin from his grasp you rolled back and swung your legs up startling Nino just enough to make him lean back so your feet could come crashing into his mouth. The force of the blow from your feet sent him rolling backwards tumbling over a couple of his fellow henchmen in the process. Grabbing his now bleeding mouth he spewed a line of obscenities that would make even you blush.

“Fucking Bitch!” Nino screamed spitting the access blood from his weeping mouth onto the dusty floor below.

The swiftness of your moves caught the men off guard which gave you just enough time to slip your fingers into your shoe pulling out a small blade slicing through the zip tie on your feet like butter. You would have to thank the guys later if you got out of this alive. God you wished they were here, you were terrified.

“Jesus Christ! How were her hands already free?!” Nino growled scrambling to his feet. “Get her you morons!”

On your feet in a second you tore off towards the back of the plant leaving helpless Luca still unconscious on the ground. You were not strong enough to carry an unconscious woman and try to escape at the same time. You couldn’t help her right now, not if you got captured again. You just needed a few minutes to come up with a plan to get you both safely out of this mess...you hoped.

Making your way around a large rusty sealing machine you ran straight into a wall of unforgiving muscle. The force of the hit expelled the air from your lungs leaving you gasping. You fell back on your butt and felt your soul leave you as you stared up at the gargantuan hulk of a man you could only assume was Hun. Behind him stood 10 other men smirking down at you while Hun’s expression was much more sinister. His large fist raced towards your face and connected with a sickening thud making you see stars.

Stunned by the punch to your face you tired scooting backon your hands and feet dodging the cluster of hands that rained down on you yanking you to your feet. Now Hun was inches from your face his hot breath reeked of cigarettes and tuna. It made you wanna vomit. Again, his fist slammed into your face momentarily blinding you. The drip of something warm on your chin made you lick your lip, the coppery taste of blood filled your mouth, he had busted your lip open.

“So little one.” He cooed grabbing the back of your head fisting a large chunk of your hair yanking it back violently exposing the column of your throat to his gaze. “So eager for me to break you that you run to your doom.” His deep voice sent shivers down your spine making the nausea churn faster in the pit of your stomach. “If you want it that badly let’s not waste anymore time.” His hands yanked you forward crushing you in his hold. You felt his hot tongue connect with your flesh leaving a disgusting wet strip of his saliva from your collar bone to your left ear. Painfully his teeth clamped down on your ear lobe making your yelp in pain as he started you both backwards.

You squirmed in his arms and then tried to fall by letting your limbs give out, he would drop you and you could run again but you were horribly wrong. As your weight gave out he gripped you tighter holding your dangling body against his chest and continued his forward momentum. If only you could get your arms free, maybe you could shove the palm of your hand into the base of his nose breaking it, but they were pinned beneath his tree trucks he called arms. Hun reminded her of Raphael nearly matching the red turtle’s stature. But Hun wasn’t Raphael, Hun wasn’t the hard as nails exterior and soft in the middle hothead and he was about to prove it because you saw what he was dragging you towards.

A dirty ripped couch lay a few feet from you and you screamed when Hun threw you to it landing with a grunt. He was on you in seconds pushing your legs apart forcing his hips between them pressing your body down into the musty smelling cushions with a thrust of his pelvis. Your fist came up connecting with his jaw making him chuckle at your foolish attempts to free yourself. His large mitt found your wrists and pinned them above your head.

When you could feel the growing weapon in his pants that he ground down into your body as you nearly threw up in your mouth. This was happening, he was going to brutalize you and then kill you. Soon his other hand trailed down your chest groping at your breasts, you could feel his breathing quicken on top of you, he was getting excited. The ripping of your shirt made you cry out ranking at your imprisoned hands. This wasn’t happening!

Then you stilled feeling a blade at your thigh, you made eye contact with the brute above you and he grinned down at you licking his lips. All the while his henchmen were egging him on in the background.

“Are you ready for me my dear?” he hissed pressing the blade through the fabric of your pants before pulling up ripping them open leaving your underwear exsposed to his wandering hand. “Your futile attempts to break free only make me harder.” You felt his callous hand slide up your naked thigh and cup your mound and stopped, pushing up against the sensitive flesh. “I bet your fucking tight.” He groaned into your neck grinding his hard erection into the apex of your thighs.

“G-get off me you fuckingasshole!”

Leaning down his lips grazed your ear his immense weight making it difficult to breath. “I’m going to fuck you now and I promise you won’t enjoy it.”

The sound of his pants unzipping sent your mind reeling in panic, whimpering you closed your eyes waiting for the inevitable, waiting for the pain. His fingers started to rip your underwear from your body.

“Fight…” you heard a voice in the back of your mind growl softly. Then a cloudy vision of Leo manifested itself in your mind. His blue eyes bore down on you with a look of determination. “Fight!” he growled again this time louder. “FIGHT!!”

“Fight!” you screamed to yourself and headbutted Hun before his fingers could rip away your underwear. His hollowing bellow was music to your ears and when he arched away from you in pain your angry fist sunk lower connecting with his erection.

This time the hulking frame above you rolled off howling in pain holding in now bruised junk. The laughing and sexual jeers from his men died off abruptly and they lunged for you.

You sprang off the couch and saw Luca a few feet from you awake and struggling. Her eyes wide with terror as they met yours. Two of the men got to you first their hands reached for you but missed as you took a sharp right darting away from their out stretched fingers.

The large room was littered with old relics of the canning factory; packing lines, shredding bins, sealing machines and you were an old pro at using them as a jungle gym. Dropping down you slid under the nearest hunk of machinery just narrowly missing another set of hands and jumped to grab a water line swinging up towards the shredding bins. You suddenly remembered you and your friends found a large blade they used to chop up larger pieces of tuna before it was dropped into the grinding machine. You prayed it was still there.

Landing near the old supervisor station you scanned the area for the large blade but found nothing. Then a glint of something shiny caught your eyes. Stuck between the panel of the power station and the floor board you found the blade wedged. You worked hard to free it hearing the gang members scrambling to reach your location. With one final yank it slipped free giving you a small edge against the growing mass of scumbags.

What time was it? The turtles should have been wondering where you were by now? You told Leo you would come over right after work? Where they out looking for you or were they still sitting at home oblivious to your absence?

The deafening roar of Hun brought you rushing back as he barreled towards you shoving past his henchmen. His eyes were on fire and he was out for blood, your blood. Grasping the old blade in your hand you readied yourself, it was now or never.

Calling upon your inner beast that lived deep inside you, you screamed rushing towards the onslaught of men. You swung the blade just like Leo had taught you imagining it was his katana seized tightly in your fingers.

With the narrow passageway of the staircase you managed to take care of several of the men, gaining a few cuts and gashes along the way. There were now two men between you and Hun and Nino was one of them. The rage that was building within you ruptured and you lunged for Nino tackling him sending the rest of the men including Hun tumbling backwards down the rest of the rusting stairs.

The blade you held now dripping with blood was dull from the years of neglect, but it did its job well enough. Nino was now screaming holding his nearly severed arm rolling around on the ground. Several of the man lay useless on the floor before you, moaning in paintheir blood spattered over your clothes and hair. They had worked you over pretty well, not a limb on you was without some sort of cut or gash. You were tired, dirty and in pain, but you were not going to give up. Not if there was still breath in your body.

Several more Purple Dragons stood before you including Hun his fierce gaze locked in on you. In his fingers was a sharp knife ready for the taste of your flesh and he lunged tackling your back. You both rolled toppling over Luca who was screaming to be let go. Getting to your feet you saw Hun’s hand fly in front of you and felt the tip of the blade sink into the soft skin of your cheek ripping open a small gash. Twisting on your foot your spun giving Hun a roundhouse kick to his face sending him sailing backwards into a pile of boxes.

Not wasting time, you leaned down cutting Luca free of her binds and pulled her behind you ready to stop the next asshole that tried to hurt you both.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Turtles and Reader

The tight grip of Luca’s hands on your waist as she hid behind you strengthened your resolve. You had to protect her; you were the only hope you both had. The shuffle of boxes behind you signaled the movement from the behemoth that was Hun.

“Can’t I catch a fucking break here?” You mumbled under your breath turning to try and get Hun in your peripheral. 

“You’re fuckin dead bitch.” Hun’s voice dripped with venom staggering out of the pile of boxes towards you. You let out a quick chuckle seeing blood dripping from his nose. Serves him right asshole, come any closer and you would cut the offending thing off along with his prized appendage.

The odds were still not in your favor, there were at least 12 Purple Dragons to your left and Hun with a handful of stragglers to your right. You were tired, sore and you were almost positive your left eye socket was fractured. You still couldn’t comprehend how you were still alive, with the odds stacked against you and the sheer numbers of the Purple Dragons that had occupied this hideout you should have been raped and dead an hour ago. Thank god for training and if you got out of here alive you would give that old rat the biggest hug you could muster.

Then it all happened and the unexpected commotion seemed to move in slow motion. The ear piercing shatter of glass tore your eyes from the ever present threat of the Purple Dragons and seemed to grab their attention as well.

“What the hell?” Hun hissed moving his gaze to the cascade of glass shards that rained down from the ceiling.

All at once hell broke loose as you shielded your eyes from the spray of glass and debris. Turning you and Luca you pushed her away from the confusion trying to keep the hysterical woman calm as possible. You could hear the remaining Purple Dragons screaming at something and the shrill sounds they made indicated they were scared. Then you heard four heavy thuds as the old wood floor of the canned factory groaned in protest at the sudden added weight.

You could have sworn your ears were deceiving you when your name was called, frantic and angry behind you. Keeping Luca between you and the chaos, you turn around and a wave of relief rushed through you when your eyes landed on four mutant turtles trained in on you. 

They were the most beautiful thing you had ever seen and when you saw the worry in Leo’s gaze the trauma of the day came thundering back. You knew how you felt,the throbbing ache in your face kept you painfully aware,but you had yet to see your physical appearance and from Leo’s expression you looked horrible. Your gaze fanned over to Raph, Donnie and Mikey and their faces showed a much different expression, they were seething mad, and their weapons were poised and ready for the fight. The threat of violence weighed heavy in the air and the way the turtles looked you would hate to be a Purple Dragon right now.

But there was no time as the Purple Dragons regained their composer and with Hun’s roaring orders from behind you they attacked. Everything was a blur and you could barely keep up with their dizzying movements.

Deadly, was one word to describe the way the four green blurs moved and precision was an understatement.Fueled by your worrisome appearance and the unsure outcome from your ripped clothes they fought with such ferocity even you were a bit unnerved. You were so enthralled you forgot about the woman behind you unaware the large four mutants were there to help. Luca’s high pitched scream rung like a gong in your eardrums making you winch in pain. Her hands wrapped around your arms and pulled you back away from them, away from the fight.

“Luca, it’s alright…..it’s ok, they’re friends!” You winched at the sudden strength in her fingertips. Prying from her grasp you turned to the petrified woman trying to reassure her that the four turtles were there to help not to harm them.

“They’re your friends?!” Her high pitched yelp came out in a quick snap behind her teeth.

“Yes, they saved me in the alleyway. They…” before you could finish a large arm clamped around your waist and right arm pulling you away from Luca with neck breaking speed. The sudden force made you drop your weapon sending it tumbling to the wood floor. An overwhelming urge to throw up rolled up your throat at the horrifying realization that you were pressed back against Hun making you yelp in terror unintentionally.

“So you know these freaks?” he growled in your ear wrapping his thick hand around the base of your throat. “Let’s see how much they appreciate you in one piece you little cunt. Scream for mebeautiful?” His fingers tightened around your throat painfully gaining a strangled cry from you.

“Freaks!” he shouted gripping tighter effectively closing off your precious air supply.

All at once the fighting stopped and all eyes were on Hun and you. You felt useless dangling precariously in his oversized mitts watching your friends look on helplessly. Your only free hand slide around his wrist, trying with all your remaining strength to pry it from your throat but it was no use. The reality of the situation was he was 100 times stronger than you and you were now at his mercy, leaving the turtles vulnerable to his whim. Hun could demand anything and you were pretty sure they would do it, and that wasn’t going to be alright with you.

“Alright you fucking green freaks drop the weapons or little miss muffetloses her tuffet.”

Despite the lack of air and the crushing pressure on your larynx you roll your eyes at the large mans ridiculous threat, was he fucking serious? You couldn’t help but look at your friends gasping for much needed oxygen. Fury mixed with horror bore down on you from the turtles making your struggle even more futile.A sudden change in Leo’s stance made you turn your attention back to the leader in blue.You found his stare almost pleading behind the blue pools like he was trying to get you to understand him. The clatter of their weapons on the ground hit you like a dagger to the heart. They were now defenseless but you watched Leo’s hands hover over his belt and your suddenly realized what he wanted. He wanted you to trust him and you did with every fiber of your being. Nodding softly you let your hand drop to your side and remained perfectly still.

His hand moved with a blur of green and metal and the next thing you knew a roar of pain ripped from Hun’s throat. The crushing pressure on you abruptly lifted and you dropped to your feet. Reacting to your freedom you rolled forward away from the leader of the Purple Dragons landing just beside Luca again. Snatching up your lost weapon a smile spread over your lips seeing a shuriken embedded neatly halfway into the hand of the overgrown homicidal gym rat. Leo’s skill set with any kind of blade was awe inspiring which only added to his irresistible appeal.

“FUCK! KILL THEM ALL!”

Unwilling to be another pawn in Hun’s plan you grabbed Luca’s hand pulling her away from the fray and to the protective enclosure of four mutant turtles.

Weapon’s back in their hands the turtles wasted no time jumping back into the fight. From behind the protective barrier of the four giant mutants you could see Hun in the distance holding his hand screaming at his failing men. Even from this distance you could see the veins in his neck popping in anger and the foam forming in his gaping mouth. You had never seen someone so uncontrollably irate, the color in his face rolled from a white to a rosy pink as his temper escalated. Then his eyes found yours and if looks could kill you and Luca would both be dead on your feet.

Even though the four of them had been outnumbered the four brothers laid waste to the pitiful attempt of resistance and Hun quickly realized this wasn’t a fight he was going to win. Calling for a hasty retreat the remaining Purple Dragon’s and their hulk of a leader ran for the exits.

“Are we just gonna let them leave?!” Raphael growled about to run after the scared gang members still ready to smash some skulls.

“Yes we are, the cops should be out there by now to grab them, besides we have more important things to attend too.” Leo snapped at his impatient brother pointing aggressively at your wavering frame and the still terrified woman huddling behind you. 

Raph let out a frustrated howl and shifted his weight to look past his older brother following his outstretched fingers direction.The seething mad turtle instantly softened being reminded of your current state and relaxed his volatile stance returning his sai to their holsters.

Your knuckles were white from your unwavering grip on your blade and you couldn’t stop the shaking of your legs as you willed yourself to stay standing. You didn’t want to look weak and you couldn’t pass out without explaining a few necessary things to the panic-stricken woman behind you. The fight was over but your body was still running on pure adrenaline and you were afraid once you started to come down you’d be on the floor in a puddle.

“Hey, it’s ok they’re gone. Are-are you ok?” Donnie was the first to talk putting his Bo away stepping towards you and Luca. His hands were out in front of him like he was making sure you knew he wasn’t going to hurt you. Why would you think they would hurt you but then you remembered the bloody machete in your death grip. Blood dripped from its tip the evidence of the violence you had demonstrated today, and you dropped it as if it was burning your skin.

Things you had done today, the things that were almost done to you. Your mind raced with images of blood and Hun on top of you and you suddenly felt dizzy. Reaching for your spinning skull you swayed as the room began to turn.

Seeing you stumble forward, Leo darted forward catching you before your legs gave out hitting the floor.

“Hey, hey its ok, I got you.” His hands were on you touching and searching for serious injuriesand his large green hands shook hovering over the tattered remains of your pants. “Did he? Did they?” his once confident voice was timid and terrified asking the question they all were wondering. Did Hun take advantage of you?

“N-no he only touched; I was able to fight him off before he was able to get too far. But he almost….” You couldn’t finish, you didn’t want to think about that horrid man on top of you ever again. Turning to face Luca you smiled using Leo’s immense chest to hold your unsteady legs upright, the adrenaline was starting to wear off. Your fingers reached out resting on her arms pulling her a little closer to you and the four mutants.

“It’s ok Luca, these are my friends. They’re not going to hurt you. They are the ones who actually saved us back in the alleyway. If it wasn’t for them god knows what would have happened to us.”

The dazed look in Luca’s face intensified and she nodded giving an unsure smile before staggering back fainting into Mikey’s quick arms.

“At least she didn’t’ scream again.” Mikey mused gently picking up the motionless woman bridal style.

Leo looked down at you, his stomach churning at your current state. He hadn’t been here to protect you, to save you. He should have found you sooner and now that man had touched you in places he wasn’t supposed too. Your clothes were torn to shreds covered in blood, but you survived it. You had protected yourself and the other woman from a small gang for god knows how long.

“I’m sorry…” Leo started, his intense gaze locked in on you being careful not to touch your wounds.

You tilted your head on confusion, “Why would you be sorry Leo?”

“I should have found you sooner, should have realized something was wrong before Chief Vincent called us. I knew something was wrong but I thought…..”

“Whoa whoa whoa there Leo.” You held your hand up stopping the leader in blue before he went further down thatridiculous road. “You couldn’t have known or stopped what happened to me. You can’t protect me from everything that happens to me and it’s because of you four and Master Splinter that nothing more serious happened. I was able to defend myself enough until you somehow found where I was.” Your hands slide up his chest grazing over his wide neck before settling under his cheeks. Leaning up you pressed your lips to his stealing a kiss from their leader.

Leo’s arms tightened around you deepening the gesture further noting the coppery taste of your blood on his tongue from your busted lip. It felt good to have you in his arms, safe and out of danger but you needed medical attention.

As if on cue, the bay doors of the old cannery swung open allowing a hoard of police officers into the main floor. From the lack of surprise from the officers it was apparent that they had already laid eyes on the four mutants. Turning from Leo’s firm embrace you allowed the EMTs to usher you towards the ambulances just outside the building.

Mikey gently laid Luca down on the gurney provided and the four turtles followed you out into the night.

As the chill of the night air hit your sore exposed body your mood quickly brightened seeing Hun and his cronies struggle as the policemen shoved them into squad cars. With a firm hand from a policeman ontop of his giant head Hun saw you and the turtles exit the building and the hulk of a man roared in frustration.

“This isn’t over yet you freaks! And you, you little bitch I ain’t threw with you yet! Not by a long shot!” The large man pushed forward trying to free himself before he was pushed into the tactical van.But with a single shot from the tazer he groaned in pain and rolled backwards into the van vanishing from view.

Raphael let out a low grunt of laughter and assisted you onto the gurney. “Serves him right the monster.”

The four turtles hovered around you while two EMTs tended to your wounds. They quickly brushed off the offers of medical attention to treat their own injuries from a few female EMTs who were done tending to Luca. You smiled watching the turtles blush at the attention, it was sweet. They deserved the positive glances and interest from humans. But you kept your eye on the ones that fawned over the leader in blue. Thankfully he was courteous and kept out of reach of wandering hands.

The jostling of your gurney brought your attention back to the EMTs and they were now loading you into the back of the ambulance. Leo moved around his brothers and growing cluster of female admirers and took your hand.

“I’ll see you when you’re released.” 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The ambulance ride was way too long, the officer that had made his way into the vehicle was rattling off questions making your head spin. The sting of antiseptic made you hiss in pain when it touched the nasty slash on your cheek. You were ready for all of this to be over with.

“I don’t think it will need stitches, a few butterfly bandages should be sufficient. The others are superficial and don’t need anything to heal besides keeping them clean.” The EMT smiled as she finished cleaning your open wound.

You clutch the blanket they had given you to cover your tattered clothes tighter around you and nod. You were so over this day and wanted to go home and take a long hot shower. As the ambulance rolled into the hospital and stopped before the emergency entrance the door was swung open. Four nurses crawled in and ushered you to lie back and pulled your gurney from the vehicle.

After two hours of intense interrogation and medical care you and Luca were released. Rebecca Vincent herself showed up to give you a ride home. Opening the passenger door she helped you inside and got into the driver’s seat pulling away from the hospital.

After a few uncomfortable moments you broke the silence. “How is Luca?”

“She’s fine; she woke up in the ambulance. You were the one we were worried about; you took most of the abuse. She had a few scrapes, that’s all.”

Pulling a chunk of dried blood from your hair you turned in your seat to face the Chief of police better, “Did she um…. say anything…”

“About the turtles?” she cut you off knowing what you were going to ask. “No she was surprisingly mum on the subject to the EMT’s. When she woke up she requested my presence and I had a small discussion with her. She’s comfortable with the idea of four large turtles protecting the city and is very thankful to you and the four of them. She knows if it wasn’t for you she wouldn’t be here today so she’s hoping when you feel better you’d like to meet up for dinner. I told her I’d pass the message along.” At the last part of the massage the Chief let out a small chuckle.

Following her lead, you laughed absentmindedly touching the fresh bandage on your throbbing cheek. “Yeah I think that can be arranged.” 

Rebecca cleared her throat adjusting in her seat uncomfortably, “Look I’m so sorry we weren’t able to get to you sooner when they broke out. I was s….”

It was your turn to cut her off, your hand came to her shoulder and squeezed urging her to stop, “There was nothing you could have done, they would have gotten me eventually. Just please stop them escaping next time. I don’t think I’ll be as lucky if they catch me again.” The thought made your blood chill.

“They won’t, I promise. They are going straight to a max prison upstate until their trial.”

“Good.”

Rebecca dropped you off at your apartment and watched as you slipped inside the secure entrance to safety. It took you a few seconds of shaky hands and fumbling keys to get inside the comfort of your apartment. After setting the locks and chain on your door you kicked off your shoes and set your purse that had somehow managed to be found by one of the police officers on the scene on the counter.

Resting your dirty hands on your kitchen counter you lowered your head staring at the veins running through the marble slab. Soon small droplets collided with the white surface and you realized tears had begun to fall from your tired eyes. You had been so out of it you didn’t even know they had let loose.

Flashes of the day’s events bombarded you suddenly taking the breath from your lungs. You couldn’t keep the onslaught of emotions bubbling up from within making you weak in the knees. Soon after, short heavy sobs racked your frame taking the remaining strength from your body.

Your knees gave out and you slipped to the floor bunching your knees up to your chest. There was no controlling it now as you sat in your kitchen expelling all the stress of your trauma unfolding in your head. You could have been raped today and killed along with Luca right beside you, witnessing the atrocity of that horrid gang. Somehow you had managed to hold on, managed to defend you both until they came. Those beautiful mutants you had been so happy to meet, that had given you the tools to stay alive.

Your blurry eye sight traveled over your battered and bruised body taking in the large amount of cuts. Those were going to sting in the shower. The tattered pants you had worn for the day were gone replaced by a pair of grey scrubs from the hospital. You were glad to be rid of them, you never wanted to see those pants again.

The dark smudges of grime and dirt coated your skin and dried blood caked small sections of your hair. You needed a long hot shower, preferably a temp that matched a raging volcano. Your hands reached for you cupboard handles to bare your weight, but your strength was gone and were unable to lift yourself up.

“Figures.” You cried to yourself in frustration, guess you needed to crawl to the bathroom now. God you wished someone was here to help you. You actually wanted one specific person to be here to help you. The pleasant vision of Leonardo flooded your mind, his gorgeous blue piercing eyes taking the very breath from your body. His strong arms around you, keeping your from breaking down. Why couldn’t he be here right now? “Leo.” You whispered under your breath wishing him to your apartment.

“Yes?” the deep familiar voice filled your ears.

Startled from the unexpected sound you sucked in a sharp intake of breath, great now you were hallucinating.Closing your eyes, you took a few deep breaths, this isn’t what you needed right now. He was back with his brothers at the lair.

When you opened your eyes you nearly jumped out of your skin. Without making a sound he was standing beside you his tall green muscled body hovering just above yours. He was here, Leo was here. You blinked up at him and fell apart yet again, hot tears streaming down your reddened cheeks. Leo was here standing a few inches from you.

You could see the concern in his face seeing you so broken, unable to get up from the floor exhausted to no end. With no words spoken he bent down scooping you up into his arms. Feeling the warmth from his body you curled up into him your hand hooking around his wide neck for comfort. Leo took you from your kitchen to the bathroom setting you down gently making your bare feet connect with the cold floor. Wavering on your feet you placed your palms on his plastron for support.

Keeping eye contact, he began to strip you of your clothes, peeling each lair carefully from your sore body. You could see the calm in his demeanor as he removed your bra placing a sweet kiss on your lips. Taking to one knee Leo pulled your pants and underwear down in one motion and you stepped from them never taking your eyes from his deep pools of serenity that were his eyes.

You were now completely laid bare before the mutant turtle trembling under his gaze. As if in slow motion Leo started to remove his clothes until he was just as naked and vulnerable as you were. Taking in a quick breath Leo took you back up into his arms bridal style. Pulling your shower door open Leo stepped inside closing it right behind you both.

Thankfully when you were looking for apartments in the big city you were adamant on a large shower stall so his massive shelled body and yours fit just fine within it’s confines. Soon the bathroom filled with steam when he found the right temperature before stepping into the hot stream of water with you still in his arms. There you sat letting the water pour over your naked bodies, the dirt from the canning factory slipping down the drain.

You could feel him move and your legs swung down connecting with the wet shower floor. Reaching behind you Leo grabbed your shampoo coiling out a small dollop into the palm of his green hand. Working the substance into a light lather he guided his three fingered hands through the long tresses of your hair working his fingertips into your scalp. Just the simple touch of his skilled fingers made you sway on your feet humming in satisfaction. Your hands gripped his green forearms swaying with his movements. The hard muscles flexed under his green skin as his fingers worked diligently into your scalp.

“Are you ok?” he rumbled softly into your ear working the suds down to the tip of your hair.

“Mmhm.” Was all you could manage through the relaxing massage.

Gently moving you back under the hot steady stream Leo rinsed the shampoo from your hair. When he was satisfied all the suds were rinsed free his hands cupped your face pulling you to him. Before pressing his lips to yours his mouth parted, “You are so brave.” He whispered as he pressed his warm lips to yours taking a quick heated kiss.

Pulling the loofa from the hanger on the shower wall he poured a coil of body wash onto it. Distributing the substance around Leo created a good lather and started with your neck washing away the grim and dirt. Gingerly the loofa moved south over your shoulders and out to your biceps. His large green hand took your wrists and lifted each arm to wash around your appendages and pressed tenderly into your armpits. The sensation of the turtle washing one of your most ticklish parts of your body made you giggle lightly but didn’t pull away from his care.

Leo finished with your arms and did his best to not to stare at your breasts while he swirled the soapy material around them. He wasn’t here for sex; he was here to take care of you, to ease the anxiety from the trauma that you had to endure today. He watched you close your eyes lost in the sensation of his touch humming softly in appreciation. Again he leaned forward taking another kiss this time sliding his tongue over your bottom lip.

“You are amazing.” Leo hummed against your lips. It took all his control to keep his quickly rising libido at bay. That was the last thing he wanted from you today. Quelling the thoughts quickly he continued to wash you moving south yet again. Over your stomach and around the back to your ass he took great care before kneeling down giving the same attention to your legs and feet. 

Leo allowed you to wash between your legs, touching down there would have most definitely lead to something more. He blushed hearing you laugh at his chaste decision to leave your core alone.

Again reaching up to the shower head he pulled down the conditioner and lathered your hair in the white cream, leaving it sit for a few moments to do its work. Looking down at you he felt his heat swell, eyes closed leaning up against him a small warm smile on your lips. Parting his Leo slanted his mouth once more over yours taking a deep passionate kiss tasting your sweet flavor.

“I’m so proud of you.” Leaning you both back again into the spray, he rinsed the conditioner from you and turned to the water off, leaving you both incased in the warm steam of the shower. Not wanting to lose the heat from the shower Leo guided you from the shower; he pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped your body in the large fluffy fabric before taking one for himself.

Leo leaned down and took you back into his arms bridal style and strode into your bedroom and pulled the covers back setting you down. With all the worry drained from you by Leo’s tender care you looked up at him with heavy eyes. You didn’t want him to leave so you scooted over in the bed and beckoned him down to you. His brilliant smile warmed your soul when he took his towel off and crawled in next to you covering you both up with the blankets.

You immediately snuggled up to his plastron pressing warm we wet kisses into the hollow of his throat tangling your legs in his long muscled ones. “Thank you.” You whispered against his green pebbled skin. Closing your eyes it didn’t take long for sleep to take you and soon your steady rhythmic breathing let the leader in blue know you were sound asleep.

Leo pulled your closer to his chest trying to get as much of you pressed against his body as possible. He couldn’t get enough of you and wanted nothing more than to protect you for the rest of your lives. He would kill Hun or any of those Purple Dragons before they came anywhere near you again, and he knew his brothers felt the same way.

Being this close to you made him ache for more, to never let you go. The feeling was unfamiliar but he knew what it meant. It was funny for knowing you for such a small amount of time he knew without a doubt he was in love with you, unequivocally and most assuredly in love. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

You awoke the next morning to an angry sky. Where the bright shining sun should have been drifted dark thick clouds. Chaotic flashes of light raced across the horizon as Zeus hurtled his burning thunder bolts to the trembling earth. With each electrified rod of energy, the rumble that followed shook your entire building.

Safely inside your apartment you stretched out the sore muscles from yesterday’s tension. The uncomfortable pull made you wince and swear under your breath. You were going to feel the after effects of Hun beating for days to come.

The heavy weight beside you in bed was comforting, stealing away the anxiety that would have threatened your sanity from the traumatic event with the Purple Dragons. Without even looking you could tell by the steady rhythmic breathing the handsome turtle in your bed was still sound asleep.

Carefully so you didn’t wake the reptilian giant you turned to your side facing his slumbering face. On his carapace, one hand behind his head and the other lying on his lower plastron Leonardo looked so peaceful. His mouth was partially agape moving lightly with his dream and his eyes moved beneath his eye lids. You watched his green fingers scrape softly at the hard leather of his chest working his fingers through the scarred groves.

The covers had been pushed down his chest to his hips in the middle of the night exposing the corded muscle of his sides. It nearly took the breath from your body watching the sinew of hard muscle move under the scaled flesh of his sides. Leo was really a work of art, perfected with his vigorous training schedule and from the mutagen flowing through his veins; Leo was in the best shape of his life. Thankfully this hardened warrior was here with you in your bed and had spent the majority of the night curled around you. It was endearing to know he stayed with you to make you feel safe.

Inching your body closer to the leader the back of her your hand brushed gently against his cheek feeling the warmth of his skin. Stirling slightly Leo nuzzled into her touch and the smile he gave made your stomach heat. God he was good looking.

Leaning up on your elbow you looked over his slumbering form and saw the storm still raging on outside. The rain pelted the windows harshly making it sound like a thousand little fingernails tapping away at the glass. It was morning, but you didn’t want to wake Leo, you didn’t’ want him to scurry away to the lair leaving you alone. You wanted to spend all day in his strong arms hidden away from the world outside. A call to you boss last night left you safe from work troubles for a day or two and you wanted to spend it with the leader in blue.

He smelled so good, leather and masculine with a hint of tea. There was no doubt Leonardo had you hook line and sinker. Unable to resist you leaned forward pressing your lips to his tattooed shoulder relishing the taste of his skin. That made him shift under the sheets but remained blissfully unaware of your gawking. Again your lips wandered over his skin pressing little wet kisses along his pebbled skin savoring every inch your lips found. Then a low rumble resonating deep within his chest which sent a rush of delicious adrenaline between your thighs.

“MMmmm, please Y/N.” he mumbled seductively still somehow asleep.

You smiled wickedly knowing he was thinking about you in whatever dream he was experiencing right now. You watched the hand that was resting on his plastron dip below the sheets in search of something and by the way his hips moved under the fabric there was only one intended target. Licking your lips, you tasted the hint of his skin again but suddenly needed to taste somewhere else. Leo had tasted you in the most intimate of moments and you needed to do the same.

Gingerly lifting the blanket up you hummed greedily at the sight below the covers. His three fingers were wrapped firmly over his already solid flesh caressing it mindlessly. Your eyes focused intently on the milky droplet rolling from the tip of his helm and your taste buds yearned for the thick bead.

Making sure not to disturb him you shuffled under the covers and crawled in between his thick thighs. This was the first time you had been this close to his cock, you had seen it from a distance on your first night together and last night in the shower. But you really couldn’t count last night you were too distracted by what happened to pay attention to his member. Besides, there was nothing sexual about last night.

Now you were literally face to face with it under your sheets, hot, throbbing and currently being manhandled by its owner. His balls hugged high to his body, two perfect round green globes swinging slightly with Leo’s attention. Crawling forward the flat of your tongue found purchase on his green sack licking up to the base of his cock.

You instantly felt his legs tense and a hiss escaping his lips from outside the covers. Was he awake now? You couldn’t tell, but you weren’t about to stop. You had something important to accomplish and your target was at the end of his long shaft. Another foot higher and your chin was at the base of him and your fingers moved over his hand stilling his leisurely strokes. Ushering his hand away you wrapped your fingers around his impressive girth and brought the tip up and level with your mouth. Again, your tongue darted out and found your prize bringing the iridescent droplet to your eager mouth.

Closing your eyes, you savored Leo’s unique flavor tasting the salty with the musky earthy undertone. He was delicious, and you wanted more. Next to you, you could feel his legs shift and his hands move under the covers finding your head hovering over his aching manhood.

“Y/N?” he whispered quickly his voice groggy from sleep, but you could tell by the strain in his voice he was already aroused.

You waited, your hand still locked around him your lips millimeters from the head of his cock. Just the scent of him so close invading your senses made your legs tremble with unhinged need to the mutant so readily in your grasp. The covers fluttered in front of your face as his fingers found their edges, even now you could hear his breathe quicken. Rising the fabric above your head he exposed your sinful smile to his gaze and you swallowed him whole.

“Oh fuck.” He moaned gripping the covers tighter feeling the helm of his engorged cock nudge the back of your throat encasing him entirely in your sweet mouth. You swallowed rippling the muscles of your throat around the length and your skilled tongue swirled around the rest teasing the swollen veins.

By the sounds he was making above you, you could have sworn Leo was dying. His large hands found the top of your head and guided you as you began to move up on and down on him. Each pull of your lips brought him closer and closer to his undoing.

“Jesus,……oh my god…. I can’t….fuck!” Leo tried to speak clenching and unclenching his legs muscles as his hips thrust up into your hot willing mouth. Bringing him to the back of your throat you swallowed the tip down your esophagus making him growl in pleasure at the slick tightness.

“This is…..I’ve never had a…….how are you doing that?” the volume of his voice was rising indicating he was fully enjoying your attentions and getting close to his limit. You smiled at the small confession, you were the first person to give him head. Your lips were the first to suck on the heated flesh of his cock. That knowledge only spurred you on working him further to his end. Up and down you bobbed humming in the back of your throat sending the sweet vibrations over his cock.

When Leo started spilling your name over and over past his lips you swirled your tongue around the base of his head teasing the overly sensitive nerve endings. Then you felt him swell against the flat of your tongue and the dense muscles of his butt clench. Almost there.

“Y/N. Please I’m gonna…..” his words were a whisper only for you, heated with passion stretching his stamina to its brink and then it snapped. His deep throaty scream erupted from his mouth as he came down your throat. Thick and hot he pumped ropes of his cum past your lips sliding down your tongue and you swallowed every delightful torrent he gave you. Leo’s hips jerky wildly while his fingers dug into your scalp holding your head in place as he rode out the last of his earth moving orgasm.

Like a good little girl, you kept swallowing constricting your throat around his softening member pulling what was left of his release. You were greedy, and you wanted everything, you wanted it all, you wanted all of Leonardo. You loved him, and you needed for him to know this, wanted to show him. 

Finally, completely spent Leo’s tense body flopped back onto your bed with a heavy sigh. His breathing was raged, and he rumbled with satisfaction looking down at you still settled between his legs.

You hadn’t wasted to drop but still tasted his essence on your lips, you never knew how much pleasure bringing someone else to their end could bring you. You had other partners, over lovers but Leo, he was different. Everything he was, was exciting, was intoxicating and you had never had that much before sucking cock. Crawling up his lean body you sat triumphantly on his lower plastron.

Leo’s hooded eyes followed you watching you stalk up towards his face, his spent release still lingering on your swollen lips. He had an overwhelming urge to taste himself on you and he grabbed your face as it reached his. Pulling you to him, Leo’s lips crushed over yours moaning when your breast brushed across his chest. You were like a drug and the orgasm he had just experienced wasn’t enough. He needed to be inside you, cuming inside of you, not wasted in your mouth. His enthusiastic tongue pushed past your lips swirling around your mouth gathering your mixed flavors. He needed you.

You responded with ferocity to his deranged kiss while his hands moved from your cheeks to your hips guiding you back to the top of his thighs. A whimper escaped your throat when you felt his already hardening shaft slide through your folds teasing your aching core.

“Jesus Leo.” You husked grinding your hips down into him. “That’s some resilience, already hard again.”

With the speed that was his hallmark Leo had you on your back with his body hovering over you. His knee pushed your thighs apart with little resistance and his hips rested between them. His blue eyes danced with the lightening storm still raging outside. With the look he was giving you, you felt he could have eaten you whole with just it’s intensity.

A green thumb came to your jawline pushing up your chin giving him access to your throat. Leo leaned down nipping gently at the flesh you offered. Your whole body was on fire your skin singing as his lips trailed over your neck before his teeth sunk into your flesh eliciting a gasp from you. From the force you were sure he had broken the skin, but you didn’t care. You were far beyond caring just as long as Leo continued with his attentions.

“Mine.” A growl you had never heard before came from past his lips.

Looking up you were right, there was a slight tinge of red to his lips, Leo had your blood in his mouth. The simple thought made you clench your insides. Did he just claim you by marking you? “W-what did you say?” you asked softly placing your hands on his chest.

When the words left your mouth, you could have sworn the blue color of his breathtaking irises change to a deeper blue, more lush, darker. His lips curled up and his tongue snaked over his bottom lip gathering your crimson blood on the soft appendage. “You’re mine.” He said again leaning down to whisper it into your ear.

You arched your back as the seductive words left his lips and his teeth took your earlobe sucking it into his warm mouth. You were so distracted you didn’t even notice Leonardo take his rock hard member into his hands lining himself up with your opening. Gently he pressed the leaking tip to the moist flesh and released your ear from his mouth. His hot breath fanned over her cheek and you heard the rumble deep in his chest. The rumble that drove you wild.

Then everything slowed down you became hyper aware of Leo, all of Leo. His breathing, the heart that hammered in his chest and the slow movements of his body. And then he said them, the words you so desperately needed to hear from the leader, from your lover. The words rung loudly in your ear embedding themselves into your brain heightening everything that was happening.

“I love you.” He growled with passion entering you slowly pushing forward until he was seated fully inside of you. “I love you.” He repeated softer withdrawing a little and sinking back into your warmth.

Your mind was reeling, working on over time trying to process what was happening. Leo had just really confessed his love to you. He loved you. Your eyes widened getting lost in his intense gaze as he started to move within your slick walls. Even though he was gentle with his drives there was no mistake of the power behind his hips. With each time he was embedded fully he pressed hard up against your cervix making you whimper. You needed to tell him you felt the same way, the words sat on your tongue heavy waiting to be said. But the intensity of his gaze held you immobile unable to move, only to react to Leo’s deliciously slow pace as he fucked you with all the passion he had within him.

When the bulbous tip of his cock brushed against the bundle of nerves at the top of you sex your body snapped back to life arching your breasts up into him. “L-Leo!” you cried out when he hit it again.

“Yes, my love.” His voice was low and demanding sending a shiver up your electrified spine. He angled his hips to hit the sweet spot again. His eyes never left yours baring down on you as if they were fucking you as well. “L-leo.. I…”

His hips snapped forward hitting the spot again, “What is it you want to tell me?”

Come on, calm down tell him! You could feel your end racing to its completion making your body start to tense below him. With the combination of his slow powerful pace, his eyes fucking you and his confession you were finding it hard to breath. But you needed to get this out. Your hands sought his face steadying him keeping his eyes on you. “Leo I love you.”

His pupils dilated, and his mouth slanted over yours taking a deep kiss stealing the remainder of your will with it. You clung to him and he drove harder into you gripping your hips almost painfully. You were right on the edge and by the erratic rhythm of his hips he was close too.

Breaking the kiss, Leo let out a shaky breath. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you, I promise. God help anyone who tries to take you from me.”

With one final powerful thrust of his hips he pushed you both over the edge of oblivion, both crying out from the force of the feeling. Your nails dug into the hard shell of his carapace riding out wave after wave of blissful elation. He loved you, Leo loved you. It was everything and you took hold of that feeling and pushed it past the nerve endings that were currently on over load and found it bringing you higher into your peak. Every part of your body shook while his hips still pistoned into you emptying every last ounce of his hot cum into your womb, effectively filling you up.

As his hips slowed and you both came down from your passion fueled ecstasy Leo propped himself up on his elbow and watched your breathing begin to regulate. Still fully seated inside you Leo’s fingers caressed your face, the tip of his thumb running over your bottom lip.

When his thumb passed over your lip you captured it sucking the green digit into the warmth of your mouth. You smiled hearing him moan as the sensation closing his eyes all the while your tongue swirling around the tip of it.

“I mean it, I love you. And I will always be here to protect you.” Leo growled watching you suck on his thumb.

Releasing his now moist digit you smiled up at the leader in blue fully sated, “I’ll hold you to that.” Curling up against his plastron you nuzzled your face into his neck. “Please don’t leave me today.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

FIN


End file.
